


Мой нож заточен с двух сторон

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Атлас оказался не в то время и не в том месте. А может, как раз в то и в том.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Венди

Венди искала воду.  
  
Обычно бутылочка с водой лежала у нее в сумке. Венди всегда ее туда клала, вместе с косметичкой, дно которой покрывал слой раскрошившейся вечность назад пудры, вместе с парочкой рисовых батончиков и пачкой презервативов. Однако сейчас такая предусмотрительность не играла никакой роли. Сумка пропала. Ничего ценного в ней не было, так что Венди не очень переживала, а вот отсутствие воды заботило ее не на шутку.   
  
Пол – возможно, когда-то чистый, зато теперь покрытый слоем принесенной с улицы грязи – едва проглядывался под завалами мусора и бессознательных тел. Пустые банки из-под пива и энергетиков, смятые пластиковые стаканчики, окурки, использованный одноразовый шприц, обертки от бургеров валялись повсюду. С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, Венди переползла через незнакомую девчонку с фиолетовыми волосами и следами блевотины на одежде и добралась до дивана, на котором храпел Винс.  
  
Он спал на спине, как и всегда. Его огромный, рыхлый живот прикрывала майка на несколько размеров меньше нужного. Поверх майки покоилась тонкая девчачья ручонка с обкусанными ногтями. Обладательницы руки видно не было – наверно, закатилась в щель между Винсом и спинкой дивана. На полу рядом с Винсом выстроилась целая батарея из пустых и полупустых пивных бутылок. Венди скривилась. Пиво она не хотела. Она хотела воды.  
  
За окном было темно – должно быть, ночь, а может, раннее утро. За временем Венди давно не следила, за числом или днем недели – тоже. Когда дела в своре шли на лад, и Винс заключал большую сделку, уследить за чем-либо было проблематично. Когда дела в своре шли на лад, место, в котором они на тот момент ошивались, превращалось в филиал сети «Жри, сколько влезет», только платить не надо было. Выпивка, кокс, мет и героин шли в расход в царских количествах, также, как девочки. Такие, как Венди. Музыка, разрозненные вспышки света и голоса, произносящие звуки, не имеющие для нее никакого смысла, разрывали голову изнутри, и Венди плыла, плыла, захлебывалась, шла ко дну, потом выныривала и снова плыла. Она была не в состоянии уследить за своими мыслями, не говоря уж о какой-то там сумке. Вот и не уследила.  
  
Подробностей удачной сделки Винса и его подельников Венди не знала, хотя и считалась в своре постоянной, одной из своих. Что-то связанное с большой партией оружия – Винс то ли удачно ее продал, то ли удачно закупил. А может, и закупил, и продал? Подробности ее не интересовали. Все, что она знала: три или четыре дня назад Ло выловил ее на углу рядом с заправкой. Едва дождался, пока Венди закончит с очередным клиентом, худющим мудилой с микроскопическим членом, судя по номерам на его паршивом седане – из Миннесоты. Только она выползла из машины и прополоскала рот, Ло тут же потащил ее в квартиру, едва не подпрыгивая на ходу.  
  
Венди сглотнула. Это было ошибкой. Изо рта тут же невыносимо завоняло, запах сигарет, перегара, кислой спермы и черт знает чего еще ударил в ноздри. Она могла поклясться, что ночевала в подворотнях, где пахло лучше. Язык словно в песке обваляли. Воды захотелось в сто раз сильней.   
  
Пошатываясь, Венди поднялась на ноги и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к коридору, ведущему мимо спален к ванной. Идти было странно и неудобно, будто за то время, что она валялась без сознания, кто-то отгрыз ей часть ноги. Опустив взгляд вниз, Венди поняла, что один из ее каблуков сломался. Пробормотав проклятье – в нос снова ударил кислый запах изо рта – она сняла босоножки, наступая на задники. Невелика потеря. По всему дому полно людей, а где люди – там и обувь.   
  
Направляясь в ванную, она миновала Пигги, который резался в приставку с какой-то незнакомой девчонкой, на вид лет тринадцати. Из одной из спален доносилось сопение и мерные шлепки кожи о кожу. Венди заглянула в приоткрытую дверь. Ло и Бойд с двух сторон навалились на Атласа – две пары ладоней дергали туда-сюда покорное, безразличное к происходящему тело. Атлас тоже был постоянным, и под коксом умел зажигать так, что Венди едва не подпускала в трусики. Только сейчас явно был не в настроении. Венди отошла от двери, пока Ло и Бойд не заметили ее и не решили, что одной игрушки на двоих им маловато.   
  
Добравшись до ванной, она переступила через Чессиди, которая спала на полу, подтянув колени к груди. Шприц валялся рядом, зато резиновый жгут она даже в отключке прижимала к сердцу, словно бог знает какое сокровище. Венди склонилась над раковиной и открыла кран, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной.  
  
Вода, которая полилась из него, была коричневой от ржавчины, и Венди громко захныкала. Она прополоскала рот, не глотая, и все равно ее едва не вывернуло прямо Чессиди на голову. Во рту стало мокро, зато в глотке – суше прежнего. Присев на край ванны, Венди запустила руку себе под юбку, проверить, как там обстоят дела.   
  
Промежность была сухой и горячей, но не болела. Венди пошевелила пальцами, производя тщательное исследованье. Дырка саднила, но не слишком, а опухоль была привычной – из тех, что спадают, стоит как следует вымыться. Венди бы с удовольствием вымылась, однако в ванне спал незнакомый мужик весом не меньше центнера, и она не думала, что самому господу богу удастся его оттуда вытащить. Кроме того, ей всегда было противно надевать грязную одежду на чистое тело. Смешно, конечно, однако у Венди всегда портилось настроение, когда приходилось натягивать на чистую задницу закостенелые от спермы трусы. Словно запихиваешь новую подушку в засаленную наволочку. Лучше уж совсем без наволочки.  
  
Рассудив так, Венди стянула некогда белые, а теперь желто-серые, мерзко пахнущие трусики и выкинула в унитаз. Нажала на слив, чем вызвала недовольное бурчание толстяка из ванны. Чессиди, все еще находившаяся в героиновом раю, возражений не имела.  
  
Распинывая в стороны мусор, она снова вышла в коридор и побрела на кухню. В гостиной кто-то врубил музыку, Пигги шипел и ругался, заваливаясь вместе со своим джойстиком то влево, то вправо, будто это могло повлиять на его мастерство в игре. Из спальни больше не доносилось никаких звуков, и Венди снова заглянула внутрь. Ло исчез, Бойд, раскинув длинные ноги, прикуривал сигарету. Атлас укатился к стенке и теперь валялся в куче тряпья, завернутый то ли в простыню, то ли в занавеску. Наружу торчала только копна давно не чесаных волос и нога в не до конца сдернутой штанине.   
  
Ло обнаружился на кухне. Он пил выдохшуюся кока-колу из стеклянной бутылки.  
  
\- Венсдэй! – он закинул руку ей на плечо.  
  
\- Нет водички?  
  
\- Выбирай, что нравится! – Ло широким жестом указал на стол, заставленный всем, чем угодно, кроме воды.  
  
\- Я хочу водички, - сказала Венди и снова захныкала. С годами нервы становились ни к черту.   
  
Когда-то, годы назад, она могла танцевать сутки напролет, выкуривать лошадиные дозы и трахаться, пока ноги не занемеют, а потом отдохнуть часик или два и повторять все заново. Усталость и дряхлость подкрались к ней незаметно, также, как и тридцатый день рождения, и водопады из злых слез по поводу и без.   
  
\- Ну-ну. – Ло хотел было похлопать ее по плечу, но промахнулся и похлопал по макушке. – Ну-ну, Венди. Посмотри в холодильнике.  
  
Венди послушно подошла к холодильнику и взялась за ручку. Музыка в гостиной играла громко, разбросанные по полу люди шевелились, почесывались и один за другим просыпались, живо напоминая зомби, поднимающихся из могил. Музыка играла громко, это точно, но окно, рядом с которым стоял холодильник, было распахнуто настежь, а машина затормозила совсем рядом с ним, поэтому Венди ее услышала.  
  
За первой машиной показались еще две. Они затормозили перед домом, чуть ли не на самом крыльце. Одна из тачек задела бампером плетеный стул, валявшийся рядом с верандой.  
  
\- Винс, - позвала Венди хриплым голосом, однако кто-то как раз крутанул ручку громкости на динамике, музыка стала оглушительной, и Винс, почесывающий яйца на своем диване, ее не услышал.  
  
Снаружи захлопали дверцы. Если раньше ей казалось, что от ночных гостей на подъездной дорожке не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, теперь она была уверена в этом на все сто. Можно многое понять о намереньях и состоянии человека по тому, как он хлопает дверцей своей машины.  
  
Венди высунулась в окно. Дюжина черных силуэтов уверенно шагала к входной двери, ни от кого не скрываясь.  
  
\- Венсдэй? – позвал Ло. – Что ты там делаешь, кошечка?  
  
Он попытался было схватить ее за задницу, однако Венди вывернулась. На мгновение ее посетила мысль, что нужно предупредить их – нужно крикнуть, заорать, велеть всем ложиться, велеть Винсу, Пигги и остальным хвататься за оружие. А если они ее не услышат - предупредить хотя бы Ло. Каким бы мудилой он не был, в конце концов, он ее брат, и она еще не до конца забыла, как водила его в школу, а он цеплялся за ее руку своей маленькой потной ладошкой.  
  
Вместо этого Венди рывком открыла холодильник и оглядела полки.  
  
Початая бутылка с водой нашлась в самом низу, в дверце – рядом с завалившимся на бок пакетом просроченного молока. Большая, на целых два литра. Схватив ее, Венди дрожащими руками свинтила крышку и приникла ртом к пластиковому горлышку. Она успела сделать два больших, жадных глотка перед тем, как кто-то вышиб дверь и начал стрелять.  
  
Венди крепче обхватила бутылку, подняла над головой и продолжала пить, мыча от удовольствия. Ло рядом с ней дернулся, его глаза округлились, а рука потянулась к заднему карману. Жест был машинальным, за многие годы на улице, а потом в шайке Винса отработанный до уровня инстинкта. Однако вместо рукоятки пистолета пальцы Ло нащупали только его тощую прыщавую задницу.  
  
Первая очередь прошила Винса, диван, на котором он развалился и голую девчушку рядом с ним. Вокруг поднялся оглушительный визг.   
  
Венди пила, тая от наслаждения.  
  
В дверном проеме показались еще несколько мужчин, за ними – еще и еще. Масок у них на лицах не было, и, наверное, она могла бы узнать некоторых из них, если бы присмотрелась как следует. Однако это было уже не важно – люди, заявляющиеся домой к Винсу с оружием, не собираются оставлять никого в живых, поэтому и маски им не нужны. Словно в подтверждение ее мыслей, еще одна автоматная очередь прошлась по большому телевизору, перед которым сидел Пигги, по его лысой макушке и по джойстику в руках играющей с ним девочки, а так же по ее ладоням и скрещенным по-турецки ногам.   
  
Венди пила. Холодная, чистая вода лилась ей на майку, затекала в лифчик, приятно холодила соски. Никогда в жизни она не пила ничего вкуснее.  
  
Ло, сообразив, что отстреливаться бесполезно, да и нечем, попытался было нырнуть за кухонную стойку, однако пуля успела к нему раньше.  
  
Вокруг под градом пуль взрывались стаканы, лампы и динамики их дорогущей стереосистемы.   
  
Венди пила.  
  
Бойд, с сигаретой в зубах, показался в дверном проеме. Кто-то тут же уложил его, изрешетив с ног до головы. Кровь забрызгала грязные обои в коридоре.   
  
Венди пила.  
  
Венди пила воду, обливаясь и поспешно глотая, пока кто-то не выстрелил ей между глаз из ружья. Ружье принадлежало к большой партии оружия, которую Винс то ли удачно закупил, то ли удачно продал. А может, закупил, а потом продал – что-то в этом роде.  
  
Подробности Венди не интересовали.


	2. Сэм

\- Пресвятые подштанники, - выдохнул Пип, глядя на представшее перед ними зрелище.  
  
Зубр рядом с ним согласно присвистнул, а Джон промолчал. В любой другой ситуации Сэм тут же поинтересовался бы, что за подштанники и почему именно они – ругательства Пипа всегда его завораживали, и почти за каждым скрывалась невероятная, хотя и заведомо ложная история – однако сейчас он молчал, как и Джон. Хоть, наверное, и по другой причине.   
  
За свою жизнь Сэм Тарли повидал немало трупов. Первой была мама, которая умерла, когда ему было десять, и в открытом гробу, окруженная цветами, выглядела прямо как живая. Первой, но далеко не последней – в последующие годы мертвецы Сэму, можно сказать, примелькались. И в медицинском училище, где им не раз приходилось препарировать тела, и за те семь месяцев, которые провел в полиции. Старики и старушки, тихо умершие во сне, жертвы домашнего насилия, переборщивших грабителей или пьяных драк – удивительно, в сущности, как быстро можно к этому привыкнуть, даже если ты с детства был заправским трусом.  
  
Однако даже если собрать вместе всех мертвецов, которых Сэм когда-либо видел, их не набралось бы столько, сколько здесь.  
  
Они прибыли раньше скорой. Наверное, парамедики могли бы и не спешить: вряд ли среди трупов, валяющихся на залитом кровью полу, найдется кто-нибудь, кому может понадобиться медицинская помощь. Разве что уютная полочка в прохладном, тихом морге. Сэм хихикнул. Пожалуй, ни один риэлтор, даже самый пронырливый, теперь не сумеет продать этот дом. Вся эта кровь... Пожалуй, пол после этого придется менять. Наверняка придется. А может, она уже успела просочиться сквозь доски в подвал, и теперь капает там с потолка? А этот жуткий, тошнотворный запах грязных тел, застоявшегося воздуха и смерти...  
  
\- Сэм? – Джон тронул его за плечо. Тарли подумал, что он, наверное, обращается к нему не в первый раз.  
  
\- Да?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него с тревогой, взглядом спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Сэм пожал плечами. Притворяться, что все в порядке, не было смысла. Ничего не было в порядке. Ни о каком порядке не могло быть и речи. И это относилось не только к нему, а к происходящему в целом.   
  
Пип прочистил горло.  
  
\- Парамедики вот-вот подъедут, - сказал он. – Нужно оцепить дом, пока эти черти не наследили здесь и не развели бардак.  
  
Сэм снова хихикнул. Развести бардак? На этой бойне?  
  
Джон присел на корточки и осторожно поднял с пола одну из гильз, в изобилии валяющихся вокруг.  
  
\- Экспертам будет где порезвиться.   
  
\- Без них все понятно.  
  
\- Пожалуй. – Джон поднялся на ноги и отстегнул защелку на кобуре. – Надо осмотреть дом.  
  
Этот звук и это быстрое, едва заметное движение пальцев всегда вселяли в Сэма тревогу. Вернее, усиливали ее, потому что Сэм и без того постоянно тревожился. В отличие от Пипа, который обожал свою пушку и хватался за нее по поводу и без, Джон очень редко вспоминал о табельном оружии. Только в тех случаях, когда считал, что в нем на самом деле есть необходимость.  
  
\- Действуй, - согласился Пип. Он хлопнул Джона по плечу, и это тоже было необычно, потому что прикосновений Пип не любил, а потом направился к своей патрульной машине. Зубр уже разматывал желтую оградительную ленту. Пип достал из багажника сложенные конусы и принялся расставлять их, покрикивая на зевак, несмотря на поздний час уже успевших слететься к месту происшествия.  
  
За то недолгое время, что Сэм провел в отделе, он успел усвоить много самых разнообразных уроков, которые касались самых разнообразных вещей. Не ной. Не жалуйся на неудобные смены. Ни в коем случае не подлизывайся, и даже не думай обедать в забегаловке на углу Кингсроуд и Семнадцатой. Не прикасайся к Пипу. И помоги тебе господи, если ты осмелишься подкатить к Одичалой Лилли. Однако самым основным и очевидным – настолько очевидным, что о нем никто и не говорил, как не говорят о том, что небо синее – было простое правило: не суйся в бардак в одиночку.  
  
По участку ходила масса притчей о том, что случается с зелеными, чересчур самонадеянными копами, которые суются в бардак в одиночку.  
  
Однако Сэм пошел бы за Джоном вглубь квартиры, даже если бы этого правила не существовало. Сам он ни за что не хотел войти туда один, и Джону не позволит. Пусть Тарли и трус, и пользы от него никакой, но Сноу всегда был добр к нему, с самых первых дней, так что он поможет ему, чем сможет, а если не сможет, так хотя бы попытается.  
  
Удерживая пистолет в поднятой руке, Джон миновал гостиную и прилегающую к ней кухню. Сэм шел следом, дыша через рот. Пробраться через гостиную было не так уж и просто – озеро крови на полу было почти сплошным, и требовалась немалая сноровка, чтобы не наступить ни на одно из мертвых тел, застывших вокруг в самых разнообразных позах. Сэм вспомнил, как в детстве пробирался из своей комнаты на кухню по чисто вымытому, еще не до конца высохшему полу. Ему не хотелось следить и тем самым сводить на нет тяжелую работу миссис Брайтман, поэтому он передвигался только по островкам уже высохшего паркета, словно путешественник по кочкам на болоте.   
  
На кухне болото сменилось твердой сушей. Там было намного чище – всего два трупа, курам на смех. Оба обнаружились за высокой барной стойкой. Голый парень лежал на плитке лицом вниз в луже собственной крови и мочи, а женщина с бутылкой воды на коленях опиралась спиной о холодильник. Можно было подумать, что она выбилась из сил и присела отдохнуть, если бы не длинный кровавый след, ведущий от ее макушки вверх по дверце холодильника.  
  
Переступив через высокого чернокожего парня, чьи грудь и живот превратились в кровавое месиво, Джон, а за ним и Сэм, оказались в коридоре. Там обнаружилось несколько дверей, почти все были плотно закрыты. Джон толкнул первую, держа пистолет наготове...  
  
Внезапно Сэм осознал, насколько глупо выглядит со стороны. Здоровенный, жирный увалень, дрожащий от страха за спиной у своего друга в доме, полном мертвецов, которые никому уже не смогут причинить вреда. Дрожащими руками он вытащил кольт из кобуры и сам толкнул одну из дверей.   
  
За ней оказалась пустая спальня. Сэм пристально оглядел ее: грязные стены, скошенные на бок жалюзи на единственном окне, усыпанный мусором пол. Он машинально отметил, что шкафа, в котором кто-нибудь мог бы спрятаться, здесь нет. Кровать тоже отсутствовала – вместо нее прямо на полу валялся засаленный, видавший виды матрас. Сэм заглянул за дверь, как его и учили, увидел пустой угол, и уже хотел было выйти, как вдруг заметил чью-то макушку в куче тряпья у стены.  
  
Сначала он решил, что это еще один труп, но тут труп вдруг пошевелил торчащей из-под тряпья ногой. Движение было едва заметным, но Сэм, взвинченный не на шутку, мгновенно уловил его и подпрыгнул на месте. С тех самых пор, как они прибыли в этот дом и переступили порог, он наполовину ожидал, что здесь вот-вот начнется восстание зомби.  
  
\- Джон! – позвал он взволнованно.   
  
Джон, уже успевший осмотреть остальные комнаты и маленькую ванную, поспешил к нему, и вместе они склонились над человеком в куче тряпья. Сноу осторожно потянул его за плечо и перевернул на спину.  
  
Выживший оказался парнем – совсем молодым, младше самого Сэма. Его длинные черные волосы свалялись, под глазами чернели тени, нездорово бледная кожа казалась серой. Тарли бегло оглядел его совершенно голое тело, ощупал голову, ища повреждения, посчитал пульс. Эти движения были привычными, успокаивающими, они придавали ему уверенности и заставляли мерзкую, дребезжащую трусость отступить в тень – хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
Закончив свой осмотр, Сэм плюхнулся на пол – сидеть на корточках было жутко неудобно.  
  
\- Похоже, он в порядке, - сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джона. – В отключке, но никаких внешних повреждений вроде не видать. Может...  
  
Озаренный внезапной догадкой, он взял парня за руку и повернул ее, чтобы осмотреть внутреннюю часть. Кожа бы чистой – никаких признаков уколов. Джон проделал то же самое со второй рукой, и получил тот же результат.   
  
\- Это еще ничего не значит, – пробормотал Джон. Он склонился к лицу парня и осторожно похлопал его по щеке. - Эй. Эй, ты в порядке?  
  
Тот медленно приоткрыл глаза. Посмотрел на Джона безразличным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и попытался было разлепить разбитые губы, чтобы ответить, как вдруг ожила рация Сэма.  
  
\- Эксперты здесь, - сообщил Пип. – Лилли и еще несколько человек. Выползайте оттуда, если не хотите, чтобы Одичалая вам наваляла.   
  
Сэму меньше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы ему наваляла Одичалая Лилли. Когда-то давно он видел какой-то старый фильм, в котором один мальчишка говорил другому, будто если хоть раз позволить девчонке одержать над тобой верх в игре в баскетбол – о том, чтобы узнать, что у нее под юбкой, можно забыть. Не то, чтобы он хотел узнать, что находится у Лилли под юбкой... То есть, он и так примерно себе представлял, и его интересы распространялись далеко не на одну только юбку, но и выше... В смысле, дальше... В общем, Сэм Тарли твердо знал одно – случись ему играть в баскетбол с Одичалой Лилли, он приложил бы все усилия, чтобы ни в коем случае не продуть.  
  
Он хотел было поблагодарить Пипа, но тот дал отбой. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Сэм отряхнул штаны и перевел взгляд на парня на полу.   
  
Тот уже снова отключился, откинув грязную голову Джону на плечо.  
  
*   
  
Зубр и Пип остались на месте происшествия, как и команда Одичалой, как и прибывший шериф с помощниками. А Сэм и Джон повезли единственного человека, пережившего бойню в доме номер 24 по Ривер-стрит, в полицейский участок.  
  
«Многого вы от него не услышите», сказала Лилли, напоследок приподняв лицо парня за подбородок и заглянув в безразличные к происходящему, расфокусированые глаза. «Не о сегодняшнем дне... и, скорее всего, не о вчерашнем»  
  
Она была совершенно права, что случалось с ней часто. Настолько часто, что большинство людей, знакомых с ней, давно перестали этому удивляться. Исключение составлял лишь Сэм, да еще ее отец. Однако причины их удивления были абсолютно противоположными.  
  
Всю дорогу до участка парень-из-кучи-тряпья, одетый в больничные штаны и чью-то фланелевую рубашку, провалялся на заднем сидении, не подавая признаков жизни. Сэм, сидящий впереди рядом с Джоном, то и дело выворачивал шею и оглядывался назад – отчасти для того, чтобы удостовериться, что он не заблевал сидение, отчасти из чистого любопытства. Однако когда патрульная машина остановилась рядом с входом в участок и Сноу попытался извлечь его с заднего сидения на свет божий, начались проблемы.  
  
\- Убери руки, - прохрипел парень и попытался скинуть руку, настойчиво тянущую его за локоть.   
  
Он оказался внезапно сильным для человека такого тонкого, почти девчачьего телосложения. А может, просто ловким. Так или иначе, держи его Сэм в одиночку, наверняка бы упустил, но хватка Джона была крепче и решительней.  
  
\- Не дергайся, и мне не придется надевать на тебя наручники, - сказал он, и парень взглянул на него с такой ненавистью, какой Сэму еще не приходилось видеть на человеческом лице.  
  
Однако спокойные, холодные слова Джона подействовали. Крепко удерживая парня за локти с обеих сторон, они поднялись по ступенькам в участок. Внутри было пусто, если не считать Подрика, который разговаривал разом по двум телефонам и в придачу быстро строчил что-то в блокноте. Одна из машин была на выезде – Сэм понадеялся, мистер Уотерс снова решил, что его издохшая полгода назад кошка застряла на соседском дереве – две других патрулировали улицы, остальные, надо полагать, умчались туда, откуда они только что приехали.  
  
Под, увидев их, сделал страшные глаза и яростно замахал карандашом в воздухе.  
  
\- Отведи его к Эдду, - велел Джон, прежде чем перегнуться через стойку Подрика, схватить один из надрывающихся телефонов и рявкнуть в трубку: - Полиция округа Вестер, Джон Сноу, слушаю.  
  
Сэм судорожно сглотнул и повел парня дальше по коридору.  
  
Толлет, предупрежденный по телефону, уже дожидался их в одной из комнат для допросов.   
  
\- Ну и ради чего я просиживаю тут зад, пока весь отдел бесится на Ривер-стрит? – тут же завелся он, когда Тарли вошел. Но как только его взгляд упал на его спутника, Эдд тут же преобразился. – Черт возьми, какие люди!  
  
\- Ты знаешь его? – удивился Сэм.  
  
\- Примелькался. – Толлет устроился за широким металлическим столом, на котором не было ровным счетом ничего, кроме его знаменитого блокнота, содержащего, по слухам, убойный компромат на каждое живое существо в радиусе ста километров. – Одно время работал на улице, перед тем, как прицепиться к шайке Винса и Пигги. Правильно я говорю, куколка?  
  
Парень только зло зыркнул на него из-за свешивающихся на лицо волос.  
  
\- Значит, правильно, - обрадовался Эдд. – Напомни-ка мне свое имя, золотце?  
  
Тот упорно молчал.  
  
Эдд беззаботно пожал плечами.   
  
\- Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь. Сэм, будь другом, смотайся за Ди-Ди.  
  
Сэм, примостившийся было на неудобном стульчике у входа, кивнул и снова вышел в коридор.  
  
Кличка «Ди-Ди» по не сохранившимся в коллективной памяти причинам утвердилась за портативным сканером, распознающим отпечатки пальцев. Однажды Сэм имел неосторожность спросить у Пипа, откуда пошло такое странное название, и тот навешал ему на уши такой отборной лапши, услышав которую улыбнулся даже шериф. Хотя всем известно, что Старый Медведь улыбался только тогда, когда в аду подмораживало.  
  
Заставить парня-из-кучи-тряпья сдать отпечатки пальцев оказалось не так сложно, как Сэм предполагал. Когда Толлет подключил Ди-Ди к ноутбуку и взял его ладонь, на настороженном, сером лице промелькнуло сомнение. Сэм воочию увидел, как он быстро решает, стоит ли позволять происходящему продолжаться. Рассудив, что против опознания ничего не имеет, парень позволил Эдду снять отпечатки.  
  
\- Ага, - довольно крякнул Эдд, когда на экране показалась страничка с личными данными. – Атлас, черти меня раздери. Что-то подобное я и помнил. А вот с фамилией какая-то неразбериха. Паспорта при задержанном, я так понимаю, не было?  
  
Сэм хотел было ответить, что при нем и трусов-то не было, но только помотал головой.  
  
\- Ничего, пока и так сойдет. Атлас – прямо как Шер или Мадонна, а? Хотя что-то мне не верится, что если я зайду в магазин к тем полоумным хипстерам на Семнадцатой, они продадут мне твои пластинки.  
  
И он засмеялся своим сухим смехом, который напоминал Сэму звук, который издает кошка перед тем, как сблевануть на хозяйский ковер комок шерсти. Вытащил из кармана початую пачку Винстона и закурил.  
  
\- Значит, папаша Винс отбросил копыта. – Эдд выпустил из ноздрей две струйки дыма, и он застыл в неподвижном воздухе допросной, как застывает предрассветный туман над лесом. – Я-то узнал об этом из вторых рук, но ты поможешь мне как следует разобраться в ситуации, правда?  
  
Атлас не удостоил его ни взглядом, ни, тем более, ответом.  
  
\- Ради бога, солнышко. Если ты был там и помнишь хоть что-то из того, что произошло я очень советую тебе рассказать мне об этом. В конце концов, тебя никто ни в чем не обвиняет – даже такой бравый парень, как ты, вряд ли смог в одиночку уложить почти тридцать человек из пяти разных стволов, а потом как ни в чем не бывало закинуться и завалиться спать, потому что утром будильник поднял тебя раньше обычного.   
  
Атлас молчал, и Эдд сложил руки на столе. Длинные пальцы с крупными костяшками и пожелтевшими ногтями поигрывали тлеющей сигаретой.   
  
\- Я знаю, что ты прибился к Винсу недавно. По крайней мере, не так давно, чтобы воспылать к этому куску дерьма глубинной привязанностью. Я сомневаюсь, что даже его родная мамочка когда-либо испытывала к нему глубинную привязанность – сечешь, о чем я? А еще я сомневаюсь в том, - Эдд стряхнул пепел на стол и затянулся, - что у него тебе жилось лучше, чем на улице.  
  
Сэм подумал, что, наверное, Эдду не стоило этого говорить. Он никогда не вел допросов и ничего не знал о том, как следует делать это правильно, однако внезапно почувствовал, что если у Толлета и был шанс заставить Атласа раскрыть рот, то больше у него его нет.  
  
Похоже, почувствовал это и сам Толлет. Сэм понял это инстинктивно, по неуловимому изменению его осанки, по тому, как он едва заметно прищурил свои внимательные, цепкие глаза.   
  
\- Мне будет достаточно, если ты вспомнишь голоса, - сказал он серьезно, отбросив кривляния. – Голоса, может, крики. Может быть, кто-нибудь выкрикнул что-нибудь перед тем, как началась стрельба? Или ты слышал, как к дому подъезжают машины? Что угодно, черт тебя дери. Винс мертв, и Пигги тоже. От своры ничего не осталось, и никто не придет сворачивать тебе шею, если ты поможешь мне узнать, кто ее перебил.  
  
Атлас молчал. Его молчание не было живым и осязаемым, каким бывает у некоторых людей. Он молчал, наглухо уйдя в себя, и больше не зыркал по сторонам своими злыми глазищами с таким видом, будто его окружали враждебные существа с другой планеты. Он сидел неподвижно, только иногда быстро шмыгал носом или тер ноздри – жест, хорошо знакомый даже такому неискушенному копу, как Сэм.  
  
Эдд поднялся. Взяв со стола свой блокнот, он задумчиво похлопал им по бедру. Обошел стол, приблизился к Атласу и проговорил:  
  
\- Раз так, похоже, мне придется отпустить тебя. Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
И тут парня словно подменили.  
  
Он в мгновение ока взвился со своего места – Сэм и охнуть не успел. Стул отлетел в сторону, а Атлас замахнулся, целя Эдду в челюсть. Тот увернулся и отскочил к двери с прытью, которую сложно было заподозрить в этом обычно медлительном, вечно жалующимся на больную спину человеке.  
  
Сэм и сам не помнил, как вскочил со своего стула, как подлетел к Атласу и уж тем более как умудрился заломить ему руку за спину. Тот брыкнулся раз, другой, однако Сэм держал крепко. Атлас попробовал достать Эдда ногой, потом отчаялся и от души плюнул ему в лицо.  
  
Толлет зажмурился. Потом открыл один глаз, невозмутимо оттер чужую слюну с другого, и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Так я и думал. Тарли – в камеру его!


	3. Джон

Джон остановился напротив камеры, удерживая в одной руке тарелку с сэндвичами и стакан с чаем в другой. Стакан был горячим, ручка у него откололась вечность назад, так что Джону приходилось держать его, натянув на ладонь рукав форменной куртки.  
  
Парень лежал на боку, лицом к стене, и не подавал признаков жизни. Может, пытался уснуть, а может, размышлял о ситуации, в которую попал. Если так, ему, должно быть, было страшно. Джону бы на его месте было страшно. Если б Джон вышел живым из дома, где были безжалостно расстреляны двадцать восемь человек, которых он знал, с которыми долгое время жил, он, может, и почувствовал бы себя счастливчиком, родившимся в рубашке. Но не сразу. Первым делом он бы полежал на боку, лицом к стене, не подавая признаков жизни.  
  
\- Я знаю, почему ты это сделал, - сказал он, хотя вовсе и не собирался ничего говорить.  
  
Атлас не ответил, только раздраженно дернул плечом, не поворачивая головы.   
  
Неожиданно для себя Джон улыбнулся. Этот жест был хорошо ему знаком. Так часто делал Бран, когда был маленьким и не хотел идти в школу. Это было до того, как он открыл для себя скалолазание, до умопомрачения влюбился в этот доводящий Сансу до истерик вид спорта и принялся каждый день вскакивать ни свет, ни заря, чтобы вычистить, собрать и упаковать свою затейливую амуницию перед тем, как отправиться на занятия. Внезапная и всепоглощающая любовь к скалам снизошла на него года три назад, когда ему было двенадцать, а до этого по утрам дела обстояли иначе. Когда дождь хлестал в окна, а в постели было так уютно и тепло, Бран натягивал одеяло на уши и на все попытки разбудить его лишь брыкал ногой или резко передергивал плечами. Ласковые уговоры ни к чему не приводили, суровый тон Джона или чашка горячего шоколада, с которой Санса присаживалась на его постель – тоже. Кончалось дело обычно тем, что Арья влезала к нему на кровать и принималась скакать, словно умалишенная, пока Бран не сдавался и не выползал на свет божий с таким несчастным видом, будто ему предстоит не поход в школу, а четвертование лошадьми.   
  
На самом деле, каждый, у кого на плечах имелась голова, понимал, почему этот парень бросился на Эдда. Никакого секрета в этом не было. Он провел большую часть своей жизни в компании шлюх, наркоманов и воров, и теперь ему некуда было идти, негде затаиться. Вернувшись на улицу, он рисковал угодить в лапы людей, перестрелявших шайку Винса. Сплетни на улице распространяются быстро, быстрее, чем пожар в хвойном лесу: слух о том, что он был в доме номер 24 по Ривер-стрит и остался жив, облетел бы всех нужных и ненужных людей раньше, чем можно себе представить.  
  
«Камера в участке в таких обстоятельствах должна казаться ему раем», сказал Эдд, в сотый раз протирая уголок глаза смоченным в воде комком туалетной бумаги. «Только он мог бы и попросить, черти его раздери. Надеюсь, этот мелкий говнюк ничем меня не заразил».  
  
Сейчас, скрюченный на неудобной металлической лавке, рядом с холодной бетонной стеной, Атлас меньше всего походил на человека, попавшего в рай. Джон зацепил ногой стул, стоящий у противоположной стены, и подтащил его к решетке. Из трех камер участка, каждая из которых формально была рассчитана на десять человек, а на деле могла вместить втрое больше, заняты были лишь две: в одну Тарли запер Атласа, в другой безраздельно царствовал старикашка Фрей.  
  
\- Я принес тебе кое-что, – Джон опустил тарелку на пол и подтолкнул под прутья решетки.   
  
Сэндвичи он сделал сам из того, что обнаружил в холодильнике, который располагался в небольшой кухоньке в конце коридора, рядом с архивом. Он столько лет готовил обеды в школу для Брана и Арьи, а потом и для Рикона, что до совершенства отточил умение сооружать съедобные комбинации из несовместимых, на первый взгляд, продуктов. Хотя сегодня ему повезло. Он стащил немного картофельного салата из запасов Сэма, распотрошил засаленный пакет с холодной жареной курицей и без сожалений пожертвовал своими сыром и ветчиной.  
  
При виде еды заключенный оживился. Он сел на своей скамье, снова ожесточенно потер нос, будто собирался чихнуть. Джону этот жест не понравился. Ни капли. Он передал Атласу через прутья решетки стакан с еще горячим чаем. Наверное, кофе понравился бы ему больше, однако кофеварка барахлила, а ту бурду, что продавалась в автомате у входа, можно было использовать разве что для того, чтобы выжигать подорожники. Атлас, похоже, приложил все усилия, чтобы случайно не коснуться его пальцев, когда забирал кружку. Джон заметил, что ногти у него покрыты облупившимся черным лаком. На среднем кто-то нарисовал белой замазкой улыбающуюся мордочку. Ему вдруг захотелось узнать, кто и при каких обстоятельствах.   
  
Атлас поставил чай на скамью, подтянул под себя ноги, устроил на них тарелку и принялся есть, не обращая на него ни капли внимания. Джон немного посмотрел, как он сосредоточенно жует. Потом решил, что это, пожалуй, не очень вежливо – разглядывать человека, пока тот ест. И тут же спросил себя, с каких это пор его заботят хорошие манеры в обществе уличной шлюхи. Этот парень, наверное, считал джентльменом любого, кто перекинулся с ним парой слов, не схватив его за задницу.  
  
Эта мысль ни с того ни с сего его разозлила.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ.  
  
\- Достаточно, - буркнул Атлас с набитым ртом. Потом прожевал, зыркнул на Джона из-за занавешивающих лицо волос. Убрал грязную прядь за ухо и совершенно неожиданно соизволил ответить: - Девятнадцать.  
  
Джон не знал, правда ли это, но поверил. Существуют люди, которые относятся с заведомым недоверием ко всему на свете, однако сам он всегда относился к другой породе. Он верил человеку, пока тот не разочаровывал его, доказывая, что его доверие было напрасным. Такое случалось редко. Честно говоря, всего два раза. Первой ошибкой был Грейджой – веселый, хамоватый мальчишка, с которым они с Роббом дружили с самого детства и до тех самых пор, пока совершенно случайно не выяснилось, что именно он сливает информацию о делах компании конкурентам. Хотя, может, и не было тут никакой ошибки – Грейджой Джону никогда не нравился. Самоуверенный, нахальный, он никогда не походил на человека, которому стоит доверять.   
  
О втором своем промахе Джон вообще предпочитал не думать.   
  
Санса всегда говорила, что у него безошибочное чутье на людей. («На людей и на хорошие кукурузные хлопья», добавляла Арья. «Как ты умудряешься купить именно те, о которых я думаю?») Что он будто по запаху определяет, кому можно доверять, а кому не стоит. Кто настоящий, а кто фальшивка. Кто нужен им, их странной, разномастной семейке, кто по-настоящему нужен ему самому. А без кого можно и обойтись.  
  
И если бы к его чутью можно было присоединить барометр, сейчас, рядом с Атласом, стрелка летала бы по кругу.   
  
\- Меня зовут Джон, - снова попробовал он.  
  
Черт возьми, словно мальчишка в садике!   
  
Он никогда не умел разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми. Неважно, были ли они дружелюбны, или, как сейчас, бросали на него взгляды, полные подозрения и неприязни. Дома все было иначе, и в кругу друзей – тоже, однако при необходимости разговаривать с посторонним человеком о чем-либо, кроме работы, у Джона будто язык отнимался. Он ощущал неловкость, насупливался и принимался вовсю изобретать повод, чтобы поскорее скомкать разговор и сбежать. Однако только не теперь.  
  
Атлас невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Как скажешь, – Он покончил с одним сэндвичем, с сомнением посмотрел на второй и убрал в сторону – надо полагать, приберег. – Слушай, завязывай.  
  
\- Что завязывать? – не понял Джон.  
  
\- Все это. Хороший коп, плохой коп... На свете не осталось ни одного придурка, который бы не знал, как это работает. Завтра тот хрен с залысинами снова примется выкручивать мне яйца, да так, что я разом пожалею, что не рассказал всего такому милашке, как ты, пока была возможность. И в следующий раз, когда ты придешь, кинусь тебе на шею и выболтаю все, что знаю о нападении и недавних делишках Винса. Так вот,  _Джон,_  - он махнул чайной ложечкой в воздухе, - ты и вправду милашка, так что я сэкономлю тебе время. Я ничего не знаю. Совсем ничего. Я закинулся, кажется, трахнулся с кем-то, а когда очнулся, надо мной склонился ты и тот толстяк. Пялились, как на седьмое чудо света.  
  
Выговор у него был слегка манерный, он непривычно тянул гласные, но Джону это нравилось. Джону нравился сам факт, что этот парень наконец открыл рот и заговорил – с ним, а не с Лилли, Толлетом или кем-либо еще. И голос его Джону тоже понравился, хотя и был надменным и раздраженным. Все это было напускным - так утверждал барометр, и Джон не имел никаких оснований в нем сомневаться.  
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в камере, располагающейся дальше по коридору с противоположной стороны, очухался разбуженный их голосами Фрей. Худой, плешивый старикашка подошел к решетке и взялся за нее обеими руками.   
  
\- А как насчет меня, Сноу? - Фрей высунул между прутьями длинный крючковатый нос и громко шмыгнул. - Я тоже голодный! Принеси и мне поесть, только чего-нибудь нормального, как ему, а этих ваших дрянных обедов из микроволновки! У меня от них живот пучит.  
  
Джон обернулся к нему.  
  
\- Еще не завтрак, Уолд. Через полчаса придет утренняя смена, Четт тебя покормит.  
  
\- «Четт тебя покормит», - принялся кривляться в своей камере старик. Обычно, когда старый Фрей надирался в «Трезубце» и ни с того, ни с сего решал произвести давешних собутыльников в ранг врагов, которых следует немедленно проучить, Роуз просто выливала ему на голову воду со льдом из ведерка, в котором хранила шампанское. Однако иногда терпение ее лопалось, она вызывала копов и требовала «немедленно забрать отсюда это вонючее отродье, иначе не видать тебе больше бесплатных шотов, господин страж закона!» Тогда Фрей проводил ночь в камере, а на утро с новыми силами принимался за старое. - А что это за кошечка, с которой ты воркуешь? Я хочу посмотреть!  
  
\- Увянь, - посоветовал ему Джон.   
  
Фрей был в участке фигурой более постоянной, чем иные детективы, пережил уже двух шерифов и прекрасно знал всех до одного патрульных. Так что в том, что со Сноу шутки плохи, отдавал себе полный отчет. (Парень он, может, и ничего, однако с чувством юмора не в ладах. Фрей убедился в этом тогда, когда по доброте душевной рассказал Джону свою любимую шутку про свадьбу, а тот не засмеялся.) Заработать лишние сутки в участке ему не хотелось, так что Уолд, побурчав немного, снова вернулся на свою лавку и завернулся в старое, воняющее пивом пальто.  
  
Джон Сноу, хотя и не переживал двух шерифов, тоже кое-что смыслил в людской природе и знал, что обиженный Фрей теперь не пропустит ни одного слова, а позже – ни одной возможности поделиться с кем-нибудь подслушанным.   
  
Он быстро оглядел коридор. Подрик, несмотря на поздний час, продолжал сражаться с телефонами. Эдд зарылся в архив, Сэм и несколько человек из утренних пили кофе и ели пончики у стойки. Кляня себя, на чем свет стоит, Джон поднялся, отстегнул от пояса связку ключей, осторожно придержал их ладонью, чтобы не бренчали... А потом открыл камеру и быстро шагнул внутрь, не давая себе времени опомниться.   
  
Атлас наблюдал за ним квадратными глазами.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
  
Присев перед ним на корточки, Джон заглянул в осунувшееся, серое от усталости лицо. Может, он и не умел болтать с незнакомыми людьми на не несущие смысловой нагрузки темы, однако в том, чтобы говорить четко и по делу, ему не было равных.  
  
\- Есть место, в которое ты можешь пойти, - зашептал он. - Я отведу тебя туда. Если хочешь. Там тебя никто искать не станет.  
  
\- Что еще за место?  
  
\- Один дом. Там много людей.  
  
Атлас уставился на него с недоумением, как будто никак не мог взять в толк, чего Джону от него нужно. Он вцепился в края лавки – так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Джон знал, что несмотря на напускную браваду, в нем борются страх, недоверие, а возможно, и гордость тоже. Еще он знал, что Атлас не верит копам, однако очень близок к тому, чтобы поверить ему.  
  
Наконец он разлепил губы.  
  
\- Толлет меня не отпустит.  
  
\- Эдд не дурак. У него нет никаких оснований, чтобы держать тебя здесь, кроме тех, что ты сам ему предоставил, – И Джон ткнул кулаком в воздух, демонстрируя, о каких основаниях идет речь.  
  
На лице Атласа на мгновение появилось нечто, что при очень большом желании можно было принять за улыбку. Он продолжал молчать, опустив голову и глядя на свои босые ноги, будто ждал, что они посоветуют ему, как лучше поступить.  
  
\- Черт возьми, соглашайся, - не выдержал Джон. - Если кто-нибудь поймает меня здесь, Старый Медведь мне ноги переломает.   
  
Атлас выглядел так, будто здесь и сейчас происходило что-то очень, очень странное, и он не вполне понимал, как к этому относиться. Закончив советоваться с полом, он наконец вскинул голову, заправил волосы за уши и глянул Джону в лицо.  
  
\- Хрен с тобой, псих. Давай адрес.


	4. Санса

Солнце уже закатилось за крыши домов, свет за окном убывал все быстрее. Санса зажгла лампу под плотным картонным абажуром, разрисованным осенними листьями и пухлыми грибами с тугими шляпками. Желтый свет облил стол.  
  
Стежки ложились ладно и аккуратно, один к одному, словно пшеничные зернышки в колосе. На свет появилась курочка – рыжая с белым. Санса не удержалась – отложила иголку, подержала вышивку на вытянутых руках, разглядывая постепенно проявляющийся пейзаж: небольшой уютный домик с насыпной крышей, цветущая яблоня, заросли шиповника под малюсенькими окошками. Перед домом гуляют куры, скребут лапами по земле и склевывают находки. Позади до самого леса расстилаются луга. Она могла почувствовать весенний ветерок на своем лице, ощутить запах сена, в котором еще теплится дух прошлогоднего клевера. Эта вышивка станет центром большой цветастой скатерти, над которой Санса трудилась уже целый месяц.  
  
Конечно, она могла вышить и домик, и курочек, и шиповник на специальной машинке, которая предназначалась именно для этого. В ателье таких стояло целых две. Нужно только подобрать желаемые рисунки, задать размеры, установить нитки нужных цветов на тоненьких металлических лапках, и рисунок будет готов уже через несколько минут. Однако Санса любила вышивать вот так, по старинке. Как кондитеры порою месят тесто вручную, пренебрегая дорогим кухонным оборудованьем, чтобы снова ощутить живую суть своей работы, так и она бралась за иголку и проводила за вышиванием многие часы, словно девица на выданье в средневековые времена.  
  
Большой круглый стол перед ней был завален так, что столешница не проглядывалась. Тарелка с пирожными, несколько стаканов с недопитым чаем, рекламные буклеты, книжки, геймбой Арьи, сигареты и ключи Сандора, пышный букет из репейника и сухой тимофеевки, собранный и преподнесенный ей Риконом, ее собственные коробочки с аккуратно разложенным по цветам мулине... Меньше всего на столе было вещей Джона, а больше всего - Брана. Распечатки с результатами анализов, список необходимых лекарств - в основном болеутоляющих, - расписание сеансов физиотерапии, данные о его медицинской страховке, счета... Кошмар, что за толстая кипа бумаг. Несмотря на то, что худшее осталось позади, один ее вид внушал Сансе ужас.  
  
Мама бы, конечно, головы им поотрывала за такой бардак. Вернее, ей и Арье, потому что мама всегда придерживалась мнения, будто за порядком в доме должна следить женщина, вне зависимости от того, сколько ей лет и насколько она занята на работе. В доме тетки Лианны все было иначе. В шкафах для посуды без проблем можно было найти книги, в бельевом ящике – парочку затерявшихся вечность назад пластинок, а на книжных полках – коробку с рождественскими игрушками или чьи-нибудь полосатые носки. Так было всегда, сколько Санса себя помнила. И тогда, когда тетка Лианна еще была жива, и теперь. Как будто ее веселый, сумасбродный дух так до конца и не оставил этого дома.  
  
Тетке Лианне понравилась бы ее вышивка, Санса была в этом уверена. И теплый осенний цвет, который она выбрала для самой скатерти, и узоры на окантовке, и домик с курочками и шиповником. Она расстелила почти готовую вышивку на столе и погладила кончиками пальцев. Тугие стежки успокаивали ее, как некоторых успокаивает треск костра или шепот дождя за окном. Или – Санса кинула взгляд на мужа и младшую сестру, намертво прилипших к экрану – приставочные стрелялки, суть которых, похоже, сводилась к тому, чтобы перебить все живое в как можно более широком радиусе.  
  
Внезапно хриплый голос Тома Уэйтса, тоскливо скрипящий из радио, заглушили вступительные аккорды «Эй, Джуд». Санса оглянулась на Арью и Сандора, которые сидели рядышком на ковре и с таким остервенением лупили каждый по своему джойстику, что становилось непонятно, как те до сих пор не превратились в груду пластмассовых обломков. Судя по немереному количеству зомби на экране, по тому, как раскачивалась из стороны в сторону Арья и как покраснело лицо Сандора, который явно прилагал огромные усилия к тому, чтобы не начать крыть матом, приближался финал. Санса великодушно не стала отвлекать их, а отложила вышивку и сама пошла за телефоном.  
  
\- Он проснулся? – первым делом спросил Джон, даже не поздоровавшись.   
  
Из трубки доносились привычные, легко ассоциирующиеся с ним звуки – гудки машин, где-то трещит рация, кто-то ругается, а кто-то смеется.   
  
\- Нет еще, - отрапортовала Санса.  
  
\- Хорошо. Отлично, – Джон на мгновение прикрыл трубку ладонью и велел Пипу, который требовал, чтобы Сноу отправился с ним в боулинг после работы, отвязаться, – Послушай, если он вдруг проснется до того, как я вернусь... Сделай так, чтобы он не ушел, ладно?  
  
Санса подтянула к себе тарелку с пирожными. Серьезные разговоры всегда пробуждали в ней аппетит. Наверное, поэтому она старалась по возможности их избегать.  
  
\- А он... ну... попытается? – спросила она, заталкивая в рот сразу половину пирожного. Вкус показался ей неприятным. Слишком кислым. Странно – она купила их в своей любимой кондитерской сегодня утром. Не могли же они так быстро испортиться?  
  
\- Я не знаю. – Джон вздохнул. – В самом деле не знаю. Наверное, нет. А может, и да, черт возьми – понятия не имею, и все тут! Но если он попытается – прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь. Заставь его держать тебе пряжу или что-нибудь в этом роде. За тобой не заржавеет, я знаю.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. Вы мне эту пряжу вовек не забудете. Ты скоро будешь дома?  
  
\- Скоро, если Жаба не опоздает, как это с ним обычно случается.   
  
\- Хорошо. Операция «держать пряжу» будет продолжаться так долго, как понадобится, обещаю. Послушай, Джон... – Санса воровато оглянулась на Сандора и Арью и на всякий случай прикрыла трубку ладошкой. – Он такой... такой красивый.  
  
\- Да, он... Что? Кажется, я велел тебе дать ему выспаться, а не глазеть на него втихаря!  
  
\- Я просто проверила, жив ли он! Сходу и не разберешься.  
  
\- Ну и как результаты?  
  
\- Был жив пятнадцать минут назад, когда я пихала ему зеркальце под нос. И десять. И девять...  
  
Джон сердито засопел в трубку, и Санса рассмеялась.  
  
\- Успокойся, ради бога, у нас все отлично! Ты думаешь... – она снова прикрыла трубку ладонью и понизила голос, – его и вправду будут искать?  
  
\- Скорее всего. Нет, если никто из зевак не проболтается, что видел, как он вышел из дома живым... Но шансов, что это так, немного. В этом хреновом городишке люди только и делают, что передают друг другу сплетни.  
  
\- Так делают люди в любом городишке.  
  
Джон хмыкнул.  
  
\- Наверное. Ладно, мне пора идти. Звони мне, если что-нибудь...  
  
\- Обязательно, - заверила его Санса, с улыбкой обрывая знакомую с детства фразу. – Ответишь мне на один вопрос?  
  
\- Спрашивай.  
  
\- Почему ты... – она замолкла, повертела в пальцах иголку и начала сначала: - Существует какая-то особая причина, по которой ты о нем так печешься?  
  
Джон на том конце молчал. Молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Санса решила, что он и вовсе не станет отвечать.  
  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он наконец.  
  
\- Обещаешь сказать мне, когда узнаешь?  
  
\- Обещаю, - согласился Джон и отключился.  
  
*  
  
Ручка на двери повернулась, когда Санса уже покончила с вышивкой и как раз размышляла, стоит ли заняться ужином для себя, Сандора и Арьи или подождать с этим до дома. Дома их поджидали остатки вчерашней курицы, которую можно было подогреть, и она могла бы быстро собрать из содержимого холодильника какой-нибудь интересный салат... Однако Джон задерживался. Санса уже собралась окликнуть этих двоих и спросить, что они думают насчет карри, как вдруг дверь спальни отворилась, и на пороге показался Атлас.  
  
Он проспал большую часть дня, однако если и казался отдохнувшим, то не слишком. Чужая рубашка висела на нем мешком, тени, залегшие под глазами, никуда не делись. Санса подумала, что для того чтобы по-настоящему прийти в себя, ему понадобится гораздо больше, чем несколько часов неспокойного сна в совершенно незнакомом месте. Хотя откуда ей знать – может, ему и не требовалось «приходить в себя», может быть, это и есть он – настоящий?   
  
Чутье подсказывало обратное, и Санса отмела эту мысль, как невозможную.  
  
\- О, отлично! – Она жестом подозвала Атласа к столу. Тот с опаской приблизился, и Санса тут же запихнула ему в рот свое недоеденное пирожное. – Как тебе кажется, он кислый? Крем кислый, да?  
  
\- Нормальный, - осторожно, словно считал ее легковозбудимой сумасшедшей, ответил он, прожевав.  
  
\- Ну вот, - насупилась Санса. - Должно быть, я с ума схожу. Они тебе не мешают?  
  
Нимерия и Призрак, при виде незнакомца ощутившие необходимость произвести знакомство, вертелись вокруг него, толкая и шумно обнюхивая. Ним засунула нос в рукав его рубашки.  
  
\- Нет, – Атлас рассеяно потрепал собаку по холке.   
  
Та, вдохновленная близостью тарелки с пирожными, попыталась незаметно смахнуть одно языком. Она была самой неуправляемой из выводка и по-настоящему слушалась только Арью, да и то лишь тогда, когда ей того хотелось, а хотелось ей далеко не всегда.  
  
\- Фу! – рявкнула на нее Санса, и все трое – Ним, Призрак и Атлас – испуганно втянули головы в плечи.   
  
Санса рассмеялась.  
  
\- Ты голоден? Господи, о чем я говорю, конечно, голоден! Давай так – сейчас ты отправишься в ванную, а когда выйдешь, я покормлю тебя. Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
Атлас заторможено кивнул. Санса видела, как он быстро оглядывает дом цепким, опасливым взглядом. Должно быть, он совсем сбит с толку и чувствует себя ужасно. Его поведение напоминало ей настороженность уличного кота, которому сердобольный прохожий предлагает угощение, а тот не знает, безопасно ли принять его или стоит ждать подвоха, и оттого замирает в нерешительности. С такими котами Санса разговаривала тихим и ласковым голосом, стараясь не делать резких движений. Однако с людьми в схожем состоянии поступала иначе. Им нельзя было позволять опомниться.  
  
Так что она схватила юношу за руку и потащила в комнату, где держала свою швейную машинку, корзины с материалом и неаккуратно, зато от души, раскрашенные Риконом коробки с лентами, кружевами и швейными принадлежностями. Они по очереди переступили через растянувшихся на полу Арью и Клигана, все еще находящихся в иной, населенной упырями, зомби и ледяными пауками вселенной.   
  
Санса распахнула большой платяной шкаф. Заставив Атласа вытянуть руки, сложила на них чистое полотенце и одежду, а потом, не давая ему и слова вставить, затолкала в ванную. Ним и Призрак улеглись под дверью, как делали всегда, когда кто-то из обитателей дома имел наглость по какой-либо причине от них закрыться.  
  
*   
  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Санса уже успела разогреть для него немного карри и риса, заварить кофе и решить, что Атлас ей нравится. Решение не было обосновано ничем, кроме подсознательного чутья – того самого, с помощью которого она умела безошибочно выбирать книги, которые придутся ей по вкусу, основываясь лишь на названии и беглом взгляде на обложку. Это чувство только усилилось, когда он вошел в кухню и уселся за стол, одетый в джинсы Джона и футболку с Джимом Моррисоном, которую Санса купила сто лет назад в приступе безумия, и которую с тех пор переносили решительно все многочисленные члены их семьи.  
  
Отодвинув в сторону распечатки, вазу с репейником, рассыпающийся Вог, корзинку для фруктов (вместо фруктов наполненную связками ключей, мелкими монетками, солдатиками Рикона и прочей дребеденью) и видавший виды теннисный мяч, Санса поставила перед ним тарелку с карри. Потом обошла стол, приподняла его мокрые после душа волосы и подложила под них кухонное полотенце. Атлас на мгновение перестал жевать и замер, но ничего не сказал. Видно, окончательно решил для себя, что на чердаке у нее нелады.  
  
\- Ты живешь здесь? – спросил он, когда Санса уселась напротив, подперла щеку кулаком и принялась наблюдать, как он ест.  
  
\- Нет, это дом Джона. Тетка Лианна оставила его ему, когда умерла. Она всегда больше любила Джона, понимаешь? И еще Арью, вот ее, – Санса кивнула на сестру. Та, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, издала какой-то звук, который при хорошо развитом воображении можно было принять за приветствие. – Это потому, что они на нее больше похожи. Но мы не обижались, потому что она никогда этого не показывала, разве только отпускала Джону больше подзатыльников.  
  
Атлас мотнул головой:  
  
\- Еще раз с начала и медленно, солнышко. Ты его сестра?   
  
\- Да, - спохватилась Санса. – Меня зовут Санса. Мы, вообще-то, встречались сегодня утром, когда ты тут объявился, хотя я не уверена, что ты был в сознании.   
  
\- Я не уверен, что я сейчас в сознании.  
  
\- Перестань. - Она махнула на него каталогом «Сирс», в котором какой-то оптимист несколько раз обвел последнюю модель детского горного велосипеда красным маркером. – Что последнее ты помнишь?  
  
Атлас задумался.  
  
\- Помню, как твой братец подкатывал ко мне в участке. А потом я отключился в чьей-то машине.  
  
\- Зеленый ситроен?  
  
\- Ты еще номер спроси.  
  
\- Наверное, машина Жойена.  
  
\- Еще один братец?  
  
\- Нет, он помогает Брану с физиотерапией. Я так счастлива, что нашла его! Не парень, а чудо с неба, хоть и водит еще хуже, чем я. Однажды ему показалось, будто он едва не задавил Леди, когда парковался в гараже, и он несколько дней ходил понурый, словно тень, хоть я и пыталась объяснить ему, что какой-то там машине с ней не справиться. И вот тогда Мира...  
  
Отложив вилку, Атлас посмотрел на нее. Сансе показалось, что она видит в его глазах веселье.  
  
\- Солнышко, ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, - доверительно проговорил он, наклонившись к ней, - что я ни черта не понимаю из того, что ты плетешь?  
  
\- Ох, да, пожалуй. Давай я начну с самого начала, хорошо? Значит, так. Джон – мой старший брат, а еще у нас есть...  
  
Ее прервал звук снаружи – кто-то быстро взбежал по ступенькам крыльца и рывком отодвинул в сторону москитную сетку. У входной двери послушалось бряцанье ключей. Призрак тут же вскочил и бросился в прихожую.  
  
\- Привет, мальчик! – Джон потрепал его по загривку, прикрывая за собой дверь. Привычным жестом закинув перевязь с пистолетом на верхнюю полку в прихожей – тетка Лианна хранила там шляпы, а они – все, до чего ни в коем случае нельзя было позволять добраться детям, – он остановился в дверях гостиной.  
  
Он смотрел на Атласа, а Атлас смотрел на него.  
  
\- Привет, - осторожно сказал Джон.  
  
Атлас пробубнил что-то неразборчивое и тут же уткнулся в свою кружку, а Санса вдруг отчетливо поняла, что должна немедленно, прямо сейчас вернуться домой.  
  
\- У вас обоих глаза вытекут, - громко воскликнула она, вскакивая из-за стола. - Арья! Уже почти восемь. «Анатомия Грей» вот-вот начнется.  
  
\- Я поставил на запись, - буркнул Сандор.  
  
\- Я хочу сейчас, а не в записи!  
  
\- Мало ли, что ты хочешь, - сказала Арья совершенно идентичным тоном. – Большое дело.  
  
Санса ухватила ее за воротник рубашки и потянула вверх. Сестра брыкнулась раз, другой, но Санса держала крепко, и та сдалась, отпустила джойстик и с несчастным видом поплелась в прихожую – обуваться. По дороге боднула Джона головой в бок, прощаясь. Тот с улыбкой потрепал ее по волосам.  
  
«Позвони мне», прожестикулировала Санса брату перед тем, как Сандор в свою очередь ухватил за шкирку ее, и они все вместе вывалились на веранду, предоставив Джону разбираться со своим гостем в благословенном, таком редком в этом доме одиночестве.  
  
*  
  
Сбежав по ступенькам крыльца, Арья подобрала валяющийся на газоне велосипед, в два счета оседлала его и понеслась вниз по улице. Нимерия бежала рядом с ней, в темноте больше похожая на сказочного волка, чем на обычную хаски, и заливалась лаем.  
  
Санса взяла мужа за руку. Вдвоем они вышли на тротуар и медленно побрели по тихой улице вниз, домой. Этот путь, если проделывать его быстрым шагом, занимал едва ли десять минут, и обычно Санса любила растягивать дорогу, чтобы погулять подольше, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой, пришедшей на смену жаркому дню, и благоуханием цветущих живых изгородей. Однако сегодня запахи жимолости, спиреи и жасмина казались слишком сладкими, слишком удушливыми. Спрятав свой кулачок в огромной ладони Сандора, она прибавила шагу, мечтая быстрее оказаться дома, заварить себе чаю, а после рано лечь в постель.  
  
Когда, миновав дом миссис Ву, они оказались у своего заборчика, Сандор остановился и мягко прижал ее к белому штакетнику.   
  
\- Что с тобой? – грубо спросил он.  
  
Санса улыбнулась. Этот грубый тон был хорошо ей известен, более того – она любила его, любила больше, чем сумела бы объяснить. Именно таким угрожающим тоном Сандор Клиган впервые пригласил ее в кино. Поинтересовался, какого черта она делает, когда она впервые села к нему на колени и принялась медленно, одну за другой, выталкивать из петель пуговицы на своей блузке. И точно так же, грубо и пугающе, звучал его голос, когда он спрашивал, долго ли она еще будет пялиться на это чертово кольцо или, может, уже соизволит ответить ему, чтобы они могли, наконец, покончить с этим.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - искренне ответила Санса.  
  
Клиган нахмурился. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что так легко ей от него не отделаться.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя странно. – Он ронял слова тяжело, значительно. Будто каждый день ему выдавали квоту на определенное количество, а он боялся ненароком потратить сверх меры. - В последние несколько дней. Не ешь. Постоянно чирикаешь, будто вожжа под хвост попала. Ты больна?  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Я отлично себя чувствую, - заверила она его с улыбкой. Они остановились довольно далеко от ближайшего уличного фонаря, однако в ночной полутьме Санса все равно хорошо различала напряженное выражение его глаз, сжатый рот, каждую черточку обезображенного шрамами лица. Она подняла руку, чтобы отвести от этого лица волосы.  
  
Она видела, что он борется с собой, чтобы не начать задавать новые вопросы, а потому привстала на цыпочки. Закинула руки на его широкие плечи и зашептала на ухо:  
  
\- Разве что, может быть, у меня жар? Как тебе кажется?  
  
Его руки тут же жадно зашарили по ее телу, скрытому лишь тонкой тканью цветастого летнего платьица. Санса прильнула к нему, привстала еще немного, и грубая ладонь поползла вверх по бедру, задрала подол, пальцы проехались по изгибу ягодицы. Большой палец слегка потянул в сторону ее трусики, и Санса ахнула ему на ухо.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - заключил Клиган.   
  
А потом вдруг схватил ее в охапку, закинул себе на плечо и понес в дом, не обращая внимания ни на миссис Ву, которая пялилась на них из окна своей кухни, позабыв спрятаться за занавеской, ни на смех и счастливые визги Сансы.   
  
Если жар – значит, нужны витамины, чай и постельный режим. Он собирался проследить за этим лично и со всей пристальностью.


	5. Атлас

Он действовал быстро, потому что не видел смысла тратить время. Встал из-за стола, подошел к Джону вплотную и опустился на колени. Взялся за ремень, отстегнул пряжку и уже собрался было заняться верхней пуговицей, когда Сноу вдруг отмер и схватил его за руки.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь?!  
  
Атлас поднял голову. Джон смотрел на него сверху вниз, распахнув глазищи. Залился краской до самых корней волос. Подумаешь, святая невинность!  
  
Что ж, некоторым нравилось строить из себя принцессу Диану. Он встречал таких и раньше. Мужчины, которые ненавидели себя за то, что хотели его, и его – за то, что он пробуждал в них желание. У большинства такие чувства выливались в агрессию, и Атлас сматывался, едва почуяв ее. Обычно у него получалось, изредка – нет. Но были и такие, которым непременно нужно было поиграть в леди Ди. Мужчины, которые делали вид, что он оказался в их машине случайно. Или что их член случайно оказался в его заднице. Он испытывал к ним презрение, а где-то на периферии – и жалость тоже. И ни за что не поверил бы, что Джон – из таких.   
  
Он давным-давно усвоил, как следует вести себя в таких случаях. Он призывно улыбнулся Джону – язык на секунду задержался в уголке рта – и подался вперед, чтобы лизнуть его над ремнем.  
  
Сноу шарахнулся в сторону так, будто он собирался откусить ему член. Хотя он вовсе не собирался, честное слово. Сев на пятки, Атлас принялся с интересом наблюдать, как Джон выпутывается из лавины курток, курточек, клетчатых рубашек и полосатых пончо, которые обрушились на него с вешалки, в которую он вписался.  
  
Наконец он обрел дар речи. Одернул перекрученную на бок рубашку, как будто это могло добавить ему респектабельности, и наставил на Атласа дрожащий палец:  
  
\- Нет! – рявкнул он, и родство с Сансой стало неоспоримым. Атлас решил, что у них, наверное, такая семейная черта.   
  
\- У меня нет денег, - на всякий случай объяснил он. – Могу собрать сотни две, если отлучусь на часок кое-куда. Только я думал, весь смысл в том, чтобы не высовываться. Не бойся, я ничего не скажу твоей малахольной сестренке или дружкам-копам...  
  
\- Нет. Нет, просто... – Джон глубоко вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. – Просто нет, ладно? Я не за этим тебя сюда привел.  
  
\- А зачем? – насторожился Атлас.  
  
\- Затем, чтобы... Потому что... Черт. Нет, я так не могу. Встань с пола, пока меня удар не хватил. - И он рухнул на диван, про который Атлас никак не мог решить, относится ли он к гостиной или кухне.  
  
Он пожал плечами и послушно уселся обратно за стол. Пододвинул к себе пепельницу, вытащил из чьей-то полупустой пачки сигарету и сунул в рот.  
  
\- Дай мне тоже, - попросил Джон.  
  
\- Я думал, ты не куришь.  
  
\- С тобой кто хочешь закурит.  
  
Атлас кинул ему пачку и тоже перебрался на диван. Прикурил себе, потом Джону... Тот затянулся и сразу же закашлялся.  
  
\- Дерьмо. – Сноу затушил практически целую сигарету о дно пепельницы. Атлас знал по крайней мере трех человек, которые за такое расточительство немедленно съездили бы ему по морде.  
  
\- Так чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, потому что никогда не любил недомолвок. За недомолвками следовали недоразумения. За недоразумениями – чрезвычайно неловкие, часто опасные ситуации, из которых ему обычно удавалось вывернуться, но изредка – нет. - Чего тебе от меня надо?  
  
\- Ничего мне от тебя не надо.  
  
\- Зачем ты привел меня сюда?  
  
\- Как это зачем? – удивился Сноу. Удивился с таким невинным видом, будто то, что Атлас проснется у него в квартире, в красивой спальне с деревянными панелями, на постели, застеленной чистым бельем, а сестричка Сноу накормит его обедом – будто все это было подробно между ними оговорено, согласовано и задокументировано. Будто он под этим жизненным откровением свою подпись ставил, черт подери. - Ты сам согласился. Я же сказал тебе – тут никто не станет тебя искать.  
  
\- Да, это ты сказал, вот только забыл упомянуть, что место, о котором ты говоришь – твой гребаный дом!  
  
Атлас раздавил окурок в пепельнице и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы запустить ею в стену. Еще один Прекрасный Принц, будь он неладен!   
  
За годы, проведенные на улице, ему порядком осточертели умники, периодически предпринимающие попытки «спасти нежное создание из когтей разврата». Не то, чтобы они осаждали его табунами, но иной раз все-таки активизировались. Все, как один, елейные и склизкие, и, что важнее – совершенно не интересующиеся мнением «нежного создания» по поводу «спасения из когтей». Правда, обычно аргументы Прекрасных Принцев выражались в щедрых подарках или денежном их эквиваленте (такой расклад Атласа вроде бы устраивал, но вместе с тем и чрезвычайно нервировал: Ричард Гир полз к Джулии Робертс по пожарной лестнице с розой в зубах, и на меньшее он размениваться не собирался. Ну, разве что Ричи, при всем его обаянии, все же был для него немного староват). Похитить его из полицейского участка и привезти к себе домой никто пока не додумался.  
  
\- Что в этом такого? – хлопал, тем временем, ресницами Джон.   
  
Атлас почувствовал, как руки сами по себе сжались в кулаки. Больше, чем леди Ди и Прекрасных Принцев он ненавидел только людей, держащих его за пустоголового дурачка.   
  
\- Мне не нужны подачки, - выплюнул он, и все-таки швырнул пепельницу – чтобы было доходчивей. Потом поднялся, стянул рубашку и запустил ею в Сноу, стараясь до поры до времени не думать, что футболка с Моррисоном и джинсы, в которые он одет, тоже принадлежат этому умнику. Ничего, потом по почте вышлет, а то и вовсе сожжет. - Я тебе не щеночек с улицы, понял?  
  
\- Щеночка я бы и не взял, - растеряно сказал Джон. Выглядел он так, будто смотрит фильм с середины, и очень хочет понять, что происходит на экране, но никак не может. – У нас своих, знаешь ли...  
  
Атлас замер. Щеки горели, в глазах невесть с какой радости вдруг защипало. Он попытался вспомнить, считается ли оплеуха, отвешенная полицейскому, не находящемуся при исполнении, уголовно наказуемым действом.  
  
\- Весело тебе, да? – прошипел он сквозь зубы.   
  
Люди, достаточно хорошо с ним знакомые, знали, что когда он шипит вот так, почти не разжимая челюстей, разговор пора сворачивать.  
  
Сноу никак не относился к категории людей, достаточно хорошо знакомых с Атласом, а потому вскочил и схватил его за запястье.   
  
\- Нет! Стой, не уходи! – испугался он. Атлас кинул взбешенный взгляд на его руку, намекая, что ее не плохо бы и убрать от греха подальше, но Джон или не заметил, или притворился, что не заметил. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть, честное слово! Я просто хочу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Мне не нужна ничья помощь. – Он бы задумался, как это на службу в правоохранительные органы берут таких тупиц, которым приходится по десять раз объяснять прописные истины, если бы уже давно, очень давно не устал этому удивляться. - То, что у меня нет пушки и здоровенного дома, не значит, что я не могу сам о себе позаботиться, Сноу. Я большой мальчик.  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю, что можешь! – быстро заговорил Джон. - Я не это имел в виду! Атлас. Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
  
\- Почему? – зашипел Атлас, выдергивая руку.  
  
«Влюбился, что ли?» хотел было съязвить он, но в последнее мгновение передумал. Джон, может, и не был похож на человека, способного за такой вопрос зарядить ему в челюсть, однако зачем рисковать, когда можно не рисковать? Кроме того, Сноу мог бы улыбнуться. Или, того хуже, рассмеяться. Атлас ничего не имел против хорошего прикола, даже когда его объектом был он сам, но мысль о том, что этот хрен с кобурой _рассмеется_  - искренне, открыто, будто только что услышал лучшую в своей жизни шутку - ему не понравилась. Она осела неприятной тяжестью где-то в районе желудка. Атлас решил, что разберется с ней позже. Найдет ее там, вытащит на свет божий и оторвет ей голову.  
  
Джон, решив, что он больше не собирается уходить, снова рухнул на диван. Сморщился и пару раз стукнулся о спинку затылком.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как объяснить.  
  
\- Попробуй, - потребовал Атлас и сложил руки на груди. – Давай, растолкуй мне так, чтобы я понял.  
  
\- Я просто знаю, что мне нравится, когда ты здесь. И не понравится, если ты уйдешь. Если ты уйдешь – мы больше никогда не встретимся, я это знаю, знаю совершенно точно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты... – Джон принялся сосредоточенно расчесывать комариный укус на руке, – растворялся. Исчезал. Понимаешь? Мне нравится, когда ты есть. Как сейчас.   
  
Молчание, наступившее после этих слов и его собственных рассерженных воплей, показалось Атласу оглушительным. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. Джон нахохлился и уставился в сторону, на пол. Туда, где валялась игрушечная съедобная косточка, стараниями Призрака измочаленная до неузнаваемости. Сноу смотрел на нее так, будто именно к ней только что и обращался.  
  
Кто, черт возьми, вообще говорит такие вещи? Без ножа у горла, без отпечатанного сценария?  
  
\- Херня какая-то, - констатировал Атлас.  
  
\- Просто останься. Никакая это не подачка – в доме всегда полно людей, половину из них я и сам не знаю. Место здесь полно.  
  
Он давно не попадал в ситуации, когда не знал, как реагировать на происходящее. Вынужденная заминка охладила его, уняла в одночасье заклокотавшую у горла злость и обиду. Атлас потер глаза, как будто надеялся, что это поможет ему лучше разобраться в ситуации. Не помогло. Джон Сноу по-прежнему сидел, насупившись, и по-прежнему относился к подвиду людей, встречать которых Атласу раньше не приходилось.  
  
\- Я, может, мог бы задержаться на денек, - наконец буркнул он. - Хотя я наполовину уверен, что ты запрешь меня в подвале и станешь ставить на мне опыты.  
  
\- У меня и подвала-то нет.  
  
\- Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
Джон засмеялся. Атласу понравилось, как он смеется – сразу захотелось сделать или сказать что-нибудь, чтобы он засмеялся еще раз. Его смех сотворил с напряжением вокруг что-то странное. Оно лопнуло, словно тонкое стекло от слишком высокой звуковой волны, на миг замерло, испещренное паутиной трещин, а потом ухнуло вниз, разлетелось и перестало существовать.  
  
Он забрался на диван с ногами и подтянул колени к груди. Джон перекатил голову по спинке и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Как ты?   
  
\- Нормально, - Атлас пожал плечами. - Твоя сестра чокнутая?  
  
\- Санса? Не больше, чем каждый. Покажи мне одного абсолютно нормального человека, и я дам тебе двадцатку.  
  
\- За двадцатку я тебе и не то покажу, - он поводил бровями, и заработал еще одну улыбку.  
  
\- Обычно она ведет себя нормально. Из нас она самая вежливая, воспитанная. В детстве была из тех девочек, что только и знают, что шьют платья куклам, мечтают выйти замуж за рыцаря и произносят со сцены слова по слогам. Скукотища. После встречи с Клиганом она стала поинтересней. Наверное, поняла, что раз рыцари бывают не только такие, как в сказках, то и другие свои убеждения не грех пересмотреть и расширить. Только когда я привожу кого-нибудь домой, у нее немного разбалтываются винтики.  
  
\- А ты что, постоянно таскаешь домой кого попало? – Атлас заволновался и уже собрался усесться в излюбленную позу оскорбленной невинности, которую сто лет назад слизал у Джулии Стайлз и с тех пор отшлифовал до безупречности.   
  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Так что когда это случается, ей немного рвет крышу.  
  
\- Сколько вас? - Атласу никак не удавалось как следует сосчитать.  
  
\- Пятеро. Три брата и две сестры. Я старший, потом идут девочки, а за ними Бран и Рикон. И четыре собаки. Наверное, скоро станет пять, потому что Рикон уже подрос и требует, чтобы ему тоже подарили щенка. А еще есть Клиган, дружки Арьи, и Риды... Честно говоря, я впервые вижу эту квартиру пустой за очень долгое время.  
  
\- Как вы до сих пор друг друга не поубивали?   
  
Ему и в самом деле было интересно. Если существовал какой-то способ, благодаря которому можно было жить с другими людьми, не испытывая время от времени острой необходимости повыдирать им патлы, он желал знать о нем. Хотя, скорее всего, никогда бы им не воспользовался. Людей, ради которых ему хотелось бы сдерживать свои перепады настроения, в его жизни не было.  
  
\- Иногда мы пытаемся, - ухмыльнулся Джон. – Особенно Арья. Когда ей было десять или около того, она порезала занавески, которые скроила Санса. Просто взяла ножницы и стала резать – все поперек, поперек, пока не укоротила все портьеры на полметра. Когда Санса это увидела, ее чуть удар не хватил. Это была ее первая серьезная работа, первое, чему в доме нашлось применение – ну, если не считать всех этих одежек для заварников и кружевных салфеток, конечно. Господи, как же они дрались! Как орали! Подступиться страшно было! Потом, правда, все сказали, что короткие занавески выглядят даже лучше, и все равно собаки рано или поздно их бы изодрали. Но Санса с Арьей после этого очень уж долго не разговаривали. Да и я ее иногда доводил, правда, не специально... Но это, наверное, неинтересно. У всех так. У тебя есть братья или сестры?   
  
\- Смеешься? Матушка и меня хотела отдать на усыновление, да никто не стал брать, потому что она курила крэк всю беременность и большую часть времени была слишком обдолбана, чтобы хотя бы попытаться скрыть это.  
  
\- Не может быть. Как же ты получился такой...  
  
Атлас изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Какой – такой?  
  
\- Не знаю. Черт, не слушай меня. Продолжай.  
  
\- Ну, больше рассказывать особо нечего, - пожал плечами Атлас. Мать он помнил хорошо, но не видел смысла о ней рассусоливать. Говорят, каждый человек многогранен, в каждом сокрыто неисчислимое количество неизведанных глубин, полутонов и оттенков, в которых порою и за целую жизнь не разберешься. Атлас считал, что если это и в самом деле так, то полутона его матери, должно быть, выцвели от стирок задолго до того, как он появился на свет. - Она была ничего. Не била меня. По крайней мере, я такого не помню. Умерла от передоза, когда я еще пешком под стол ходил. Удивительно, что столько протянула.  
  
Джон смотрел на него с интересом. Было видно, что ему хочется задать еще вопросы, однако он не решался.  
  
\- Я свою мать не знал.  
  
\- Ваши родители умерли?   
  
\- У нас с Сансой и остальными общий только отец, - объяснил Джон. - Он и Робб, самый старший из нас, погибли в авиакатастрофе почти шесть лет назад. Кейтилин, мать остальных и моя мачеха, после этого... немного не в себе. Поэтому дети живут со мной и Сансой.  
  
Атлас подумал, что чтобы как следует разобраться в истории этой странной семейки, ему понадобится больше времени, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, рядом внезапно послышалось цоканье когтей по полу. Призрак, осторожно удерживая в зубах свою пустую миску, приблизился к дивану. Чинно уселся на пол перед Джоном, обернув хвост вокруг лап, и повесил миску ему на колено.  
  
\- Неужели? – спросил его Джон с улыбкой.  
  
Призрак ничего не ответил. Атлас вообще не слышал, чтобы эта зверюга издавала хоть какие-нибудь звуки.  
  
Свесившись с дивана, он подтащил к себе смятую пивную банку, которую оставил на полу здоровенный мужик с обгорелым лицом - по всей видимости, Клиган - и положил Джону на второе колено.  
  
\- Неужели? – снова спросил Сноу.  
  
Призрак подтолкнул миску носом, намекая, что ему неплохо бы и пошевелиться. Атлас был с ним совершенно согласен.


	6. Сэм

Дождь зарядил почти сразу после того, как Сэм Тарли вышел на улицу. Только что вовсю светило солнце, на небе не было видно ни облачка, а тут вдруг – пожалуйста, получите и будьте добры расписаться. Как будто за то недолгое время, что он провел в здании, оно успело телепортироваться из северной Калифорнии прямиком в тропики.  
  
Сэм вздохнул, развернулся и покорно побрел обратно в участок – за запасным зонтиком. Свой он оставил дома, потому что только круглый дурак или мнительный параноик мог, выходя из дома этим солнечным, теплым утром, предвидеть внезапную грозу. Сэм не был ни параноиком, ни круглым дураком. Вопреки расхожему мнению, он вообще не был дураком - ни круглым, ни каким-либо еще. Он просто был парнем, на котором спотыкалась удача. Спотыкалась настолько часто, что очередное невезение уже давно перестало вызывать у него расстройство или обиду.  
  
Он вошел внутрь, обогнул стойку администратора и заглянул под вешалку. Зонтика там не обнаружилось. По крайней мере,  _его_  зонтика. Там лежало три чужих – два складных, при надобности умещающихся в карман, и один с длинной деревянной ручкой. Он мог бы позаимствовать один из них – так же, как кто-то позаимствовал его зонтик, не спросив разрешения – однако такая мысль даже не пришла ему в голову.  
  
Он снова удрученно вздохнул. После долгой, утомительной смены ему больше всего хотелось оказаться дома. Принять горячий душ, переодеться в мягкую, домашнюю одежду, а потом устроиться перед телевизором с тарелкой пончиков и стаканом чая, и смотреть «Жителей Ист-Энда», пока глаза не вылезут. Однако снаружи дождь стоял стеной, машины у него не было – а если бы и была, он не стал бы садиться в нее, чтобы проехать какие-то три квартала, отделяющие участок от его квартиры – и, таким образом, между Сэмом и «Жителями Ист-Энда» внезапно образовалось существенное препятствие.   
  
\- Можешь взять мой, - наконец сжалился над ним Пип, до этого молча наблюдавший за его душевными терзаниями.  
  
\- Правда? – обрадовался Сэм. – А как же ты?  
  
\- Эдд меня подбросит. Правда, Эдд?  
  
Толлет, увлеченно шантажировавший кого-то по телефону, показал ему средний палец.  
  
\- Вот видишь, - пожал плечами Пип. Потом смерил Сэма веселым взглядом, – Знаешь, Тарли, чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем больше ты меня поражаешь.  
  
\- Почему это?  
  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Это я тебя должен спрашивать! Давай, дуй в архив, пока не полило еще сильнее. Зонтик на двери, зеленый такой.  
  
Сэм послушно направился к архиву, который находился в конце длинного коридора, пролегающего мимо множества комнат самого разнообразного предназначения. Двери почти всех кабинетов были открыты, люди сновали туда-сюда, обращая на Сэма не больше внимания, чем он – на них. Однако миновав комнату Толлета, он внезапно сбился с шага.  
  
Перед широким столом Эдда, на котором, как и всегда, царил идеальный, неправдоподобный порядок (в прошлом году на Рождество Толлет получил  _линейку_  – Пип, ответственный за этот подарок, поспешил объяснить, будто видел, что одна из папок на его столе лежала не прямо, а под наклоном. Линейка предназначалась Эдду для того, чтобы подобных прискорбных промахов с ним больше не случалось), стояла Одичалая Лилли. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, она задумчиво разглядывала разложенные по столешнице фотографии.   
  
Сэм понятия не имел, что Лилли в участке, иначе обязательно нашел бы ее, чтобы поздороваться. Или просто попасться ей на глаза и посмотреть, поздоровается ли с ним она. Он в нерешительности переступил с ноги на ногу... потом вспомнил, как мама говорила, что когда он так делает, со стороны кажется, будто ему приспичило по-маленькому, и шагнул в кабинет.  
  
\- Привет, Лилли, - поздоровался он.  
  
Одичалая вздрогнула и круто развернулась. Сэму показалось, что она, пожалуй, едва не вскрикнула – такими растерянными и испуганными оказались ее глаза, когда она на него посмотрела. Совсем не такими, какими Сэм – или кто-либо иной в участке – привык их видеть.  
  
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, - сказал он.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Я просто... задумалась. Зашла, чтобы спросить Эдда кое о чем, и наткнулась на эту папку. Теперь уже, наверное, и не вспомню, какой вопрос у меня к нему был...  
  
Сэм опустил взгляд на столешницу. Папка, фотографии из которой Лилли рассматривала, относилась к делу Винса и Пигги. На цветных, чрезвычайно четких снимках были запечатлены элементы места происшествия, на котором они оба – и Одичалая, и сам Сэм - присутствовали несколько дней назад.  
  
\- Просто кошмар какой-то, - тихо проговорила Лилли, разглядывая большую, излишне четкую фотографию грязной светловолосой наркоманки с аккуратной дыркой от пули между глаз.   
  
Сэм помнил ее. Она лежала рядом с холодильником, между расслабленных рук умостилась полупустая бутылка воды. Выражение лица у нее было прямо-таки счастливое. Губы растянулись, обнажая в страшной ухмылке коричневые зубы и потемневшие десны. Конечно, это было не по-настоящему – никто не станет улыбаться, смотря прямо в дуло ружья – однако порой последний отпечаток, который накладывает на лицо человека смерть, принимает странные формы.   
  
\- Да, - согласился он, рассматривая остальные фотографии. – Просто кошмар.  
  
\- Детективам уже известно что-нибудь об убийцах?  
  
\- Пока ничего. Скорее всего, они не местные. Толлет говорит, все это произошло из-за оружия...   
  
О расследовании Сэм знал не намного больше того, что уже успело просочиться в газеты. Однако Лилли либо знала и того меньше, либо просто хотела лишний раз послушать. Так что он рассказал ей то, о чем трепались в участке, и то, что знал наверняка, сваливая факты и досужие бредни патрульных в одну кучу.   
  
Факты гласили, что Винс закупил большую партию оружия у каких-то неместных парней. Закупил по дешевке. Они продавали оружие прямо с машины – в основном автоматы, но и револьверы, и ружья тоже. Еще бронежилеты, и целые россыпи патронов. Все второсортное и не новое... Зато разом и много. Никаких тебе прогулок до базы. Никаких тебе «за остальным приходи на опушку, встань под осиной, трижды ухни совой, проход и откроется». Грузовик был весь заставлен ящиками. Факты гласили, что сделка состоялась быстро и к обоюдному удовольствию сторон. Факты гласили, что на радостях парни даже оставили Винсу грузовик (вероятно, после того, как он предложил им разгрузить его самостоятельно, в четыре руки, пока он и его ребята будут посиживать рядом и соревноваться, кто громче пернет). Факты гласили, что Винс сбыл товар с рук практически в тот же день, и вернулся в свою берлогу в очень, очень приподнятом настроении.   
  
Факты гласили.  
  
Домыслы, как это часто бывает, распростерлись гораздо дальше фактов. Согласно домыслам, закупил партию не столько Винс, сколько Пигги. Сэм склонен был этому верить, потому что за Винсом закрепилась слава человека разумного, который не ищет, а скорее даже опасается путей чересчур легкого обогащения, справедливо чуя в них подвох...   
Пигги же относился совсем к другой породе людей.   
Пигги относился к породе людей, способных обмочиться от радости при малейшем намеке на возможность выслужиться перед главным.  
Согласно домыслам, пристреляв один автомат и оставшись довольным, Пигги спросил, сколько парни хотят за весь фургон. Спросил скорее из любопытства, чем почему-то еще. И эти двое, ранее торговавшиеся за каждый доллар, назвали смехотворную цену. Один из них, тот, что помоложе, постоянно теребил свою соломенную шляпу, едва не раздирая куски, и именно этот жест вселил в Пигги уверенность в том, что это сделка с неба на него свалилась, словно круг сыра на голову удачливой лисице. Пигги и сам постоянно теребил что попало, когда разговаривал с Важными Людьми.   
Любой другой почуял бы подвох, услышав слишком низкую цену... но не Пигги. Любой другой насторожился бы, когда парни предложили вместе с товаром забрать и фургон... но Пигги был не из таких. Он решил, что парни просто поверить не могут в свое счастье – наверное, и не надеялись когда-нибудь сбыть все это старье, не говоря уж о том, чтобы провернуть такую сделку за один раз!   
Трясясь от предвкушения, он взял весь фургон... а вечером перепродал его вместе со всем содержимым кому-то, кто удосужился открыть ящики.   
Не сразу, но удосужился.   
И очень рассердился.   
Кому-то, кто взял то оружие, что оказалось и настоящим, и рабочим (таких ящиков в фургоне оказалось всего ничего – согласно домыслам, не более пяти или шести) и пришел, чтобы забрать свои деньги. А заодно и выпустить пар.  
  
Когда он закончил, Лилли молчала. Молчала и смотрела в одну точку, что было на нее совершенно не похоже.   
  
\- Почему мужчины так поступают? – спросила она вдруг, глядя на фотографию наркоманки у холодильника. Спросила тихо, как будто обращалась не к нему, а к себе... Или, может, к дырке во лбу этой ухмыляющейся, мертвой женщины.  
  
Сэм удивился формулировке вопроса. Вернее, выбору слов.  
  
\- Не все мужчины такие, - возразил он. - Кроме того, женщины тоже часто бывают жестокими. Иногда это выражается иначе, а иногда точно так же.  
  
\- Я бы ни за что не выстрелила в нее, - твердо сказала Лилли. – Не важно, какими были бы обстоятельства. Ни одна женщина такого не сделала бы.  
  
Сэм хотел было рассказать ей о женщине, с которой столкнулся полгода назад – женщине, которая изуродовала свою горничную при помощи горячего утюга, потому что в ней поселилась уверенность, будто та заигрывает с ее мужем - но не стал. Ему почему-то показалось, что Лилли, которая сейчас находится здесь, в этой комнате, это совсем не та Одичалая, перед которой трепещет весь отдел. Которая за свою карьеру рассмотрела, сфотографировала, обследовала и вскрыла бесчисленное количество трупов. Которая бессовестно помыкала полицейскими в их участке с таким видом, как будто имела на это полное право. Которую ничем нельзя было напугать.  
  
Похоже, эта Лилли взяла отпуск. Кратковременный или не очень – Сэм не знал. Вместо нее рядом с ним стояла девушка, которая пусть и повидала многое, однако и по сей день порою сталкивалась с жестокостью, которая напрочь выбивала ее из колеи.  
  
\- Когда я был маленьким, - внезапно для себя вдруг начал Сэм, - то летом между шестым и седьмым классом два месяца подрабатывал в газетном киоске на Кингсроуд. Теперь этого киоска уж нет. На том месте, где он располагался, построили Старбакс... Но когда я был маленький, он там был. Стоял себе, и казался самым вечным, что может быть в этом мире. Хозяйничал там один старик по имени Хакс. Черный старик, худой, он весь как будто состоял из жил. Он согласился дать мне работу на лето. Ничего особенного, знаешь ли – просто таскать пачки газет и журналов, потому что у самого Хакса от тяжестей болела спина, присматривать за порядком, бегать по мелким поручениям... Платил старик мне всего ничего, но это было и неважно, потому что работал я не ради денег, а чтобы почувствовать, что и я тоже на что-то гожусь. Что я могу делать что-то, за что другой человек готов платить мне деньги. «Он нанял меня, потому что нуждается в моей помощи» - так я думал, и еще: «Может быть, без меня он бы и вовсе не справился. Именно без меня». Это, конечно, сейчас звучит смешно, но тогда...  
  
\- Это вовсе не звучит смешно, - возразила Лилли.  
  
\- Что ж, спасибо. Если честно, я и до сих пор иногда так думаю. Когда делаю что-то, что приносит пользу другим. Даже совсем незначительное. Даже если это всего лишь старый Уотерс, который снова фантазирует, будто от него сбежала его кошка, хотя она и умерла давным-давно. Я заверяю его, что видел, как она проскочила в подвал, и он успокаивается. Наверное, думает, что она там мышей ловит. Думает, какая полезная у него кошка. И что как бы он без нее справлялся с мышами?  
  
Он замолчал, понимая, что говорит совсем не о том, о чем собирался. Однако Лилли внимательно смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения, и Сэм продолжил:  
  
\- Так вот. Совсем рядом с киоском Хакса располагался городской сквер – он и сейчас там стоит, только вход перенесли немного левее. Помимо дорожек для бегунов, полян для пикника, скамеек и деревьев, там есть еще и столики для шахмат, и в послеобеденные часы за ними часто собирались его приятели. По-моему, у них даже было что-то вроде своего чемпионата – с четвертью финала, полуфиналом и так далее – и Хакс старался не пропустить ни одной игры. Уходя на часок-другой, он оставлял меня за главного, а это значило, что я должен был принимать у людей деньги, давать им сдачу – то есть, понимаешь, он оставлял мне  _ключ от кассы_.   
Но деньги в кассе всегда казались мне... ненастоящими, понимаешь? Как будто разрисованными бумажками или фантиками. Мысль украсть их ни разу не пришла мне в голову. Не потому, что я был таким уж честным, а потому, что мой мозг отказывался воспринимать банкноты в выдвижном ящике кассы как реальность. Задумавшись, я, наверное, осознал бы, что держу в руках сумму, намного превышающую мой двухмесячный заработок. Сумму невероятную, волшебную, на которую чего только не накупишь... Однако я об этом так никогда и не задумался.  
  
Лилли смотрела на него с интересом. Сэм не знал, понимает ли она, что он пытается ей сказать. Она подняла руку и теперь бездумно теребила небольшой золотой кулончик на шее. Рукав ее блузки скользнул вниз, и Сэм увидел синяк вокруг ее запястья. Не слишком заметный, однако увидев такие отметины один раз, больше их ни за что не проглядишь. Сэм подумал, что сероватые отметины на ее коже выглядят так, будто кто-то хватался грязными руками за мрамор. И в ту же секунду отчетливо понял, что как только он найдет мудака, ответственного за эти отметины, он очень постарается сделать так, чтобы тот не только больше никогда не посмел обидеть Лилли, но и опасался слишком долго смотреть в ее сторону.  
  
Он сглотнул и попытался, как мог, объяснить свою мысль:  
  
\- Иногда, привыкнув к чему-то за долгое время, мы перестаем видеть его суть. То, чем это на самом деле является. То, что на самом деле за этим стоит.   
  
Лилли снова опустила глаза на снимки. Взяла и поднесла к лицу один из них. Мертвые тела, реки крови. Все то, с чем она сталкивается каждый день. Что давно перестало ее удивлять. Давно превратилось для нее в разрисованные бумажки и конфетные фантики.  
  
\- Извини, я сам не понимаю, что плету. Глупости какие-то.  
  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Лилли. - Ты прав. Иногда я чувствую это... чувствую, что превращаюсь лошадь с зашоренными глазами.   
  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты, - тихо сказал Сэм. Он и в самом деле знал.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Было слышно, как люди снуют туда-сюда по коридору, как хлопают двери. В приемной трезвонил телефон. В соседней комнате басовито гудел принтер, выплевывая в пластиковую корзину листок за листком.   
  
Сэм вдохнул поглубже, словно перед прыжком в воду. Он никогда не прыгал в воду – всегда, раз за разом, он оказывался слишком трусливым для такого отчаянного шага – зато много раз глубоко вдыхал и задерживал дыхание, стоя на краю бассейна в доме своего отца.  
  
\- Лилли, - сказал он наконец. – Ты... ешь? То есть, само собой, ты ешь, это видно... То есть, не видно, а понятно! Господи Иисусе. Я не это имел в виду. Лилли, ты... Когда ты ужинаешь, ты делаешь это дома, или...  
  
Одичалая посмотрела на него с недоумением... однако глаза ее улыбались.  
  
Сэм вздохнул, мысленно обругал себя последними словами, и начал сначала.  
  
*   
  
Снова вернувшись в вестибюль, Тарли с размаху опустился на первый попавшийся стул. Тот жалобно затрещал, и в другое время это жутко смутило бы Сэма, потому что провалившийся под его тяжестью стул (наравне со штанами, лопнувшими на том самом месте, когда ты всего-то наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурок) был кошмаром каждого толстого мальчишки... но не теперь. Он откинулся на спинку, выдохнул... А потом взял, и хлопнул Пипа по плечу, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного.  
  
Подрик за стойкой ойкнул, выронил карандаш и полез за ним под стол. Зубр одарил его взглядом, который обычно придерживал для пьянчужек вроде Фрея, решивших, что настало время побузить, покачать права и вспомнить о своем гипотетическом адвокате. «Делай, что хочешь», говорил этот взгляд, «тебе же от этого хуже, не мне». Эдд присвистнул, а Пип посмотрел на Тарли очень, очень нерадостно.  
  
Сэм поспешно убрал руку. Но эффект остался. Чтобы закрепить его, он сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, сегодня я поужинаю в том местечке на углу Кингсроуд и Семнадцатой. Кто со мной?  
  
Первым два и два сложил Толлет. Неудивительно, ведь он был настоящим детективом, а не одним из этих «когда уже в твоей черепушке заведется хоть что-то, кроме плесени, зеленый мальчишка!»   
  
\- Врешь.  
  
\- Нет, - Тарли расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. – В пятницу вечером.  
  
\- Врешь!  
  
\- Да что происходит? – встрял Гренн.  
  
\- Она убьет тебя и съест, Сэм. Как паучиха.  
  
\- Что за глупости! Лилли никогда...  
  
Тут дошло и до Зубра с Пипом. Сообразив, в чем дело, они принялись орать, перекрикивая друг друга:  
  
\- Надо срочно позвонить Джону!  
  
\- В пятницу, говоришь? А где?  
  
\- Отведи ее в тот итальянский ресторанчик в нижнем городе, где стены прозрачные! Мы устроим засаду на крыше напротив!  
  
\- Прикроем тебя, на случай, если она решит тебя убить!  
  
\- И съесть!  
  
\- Мы не дадим тебе сгинуть!   
  
\- Надо же, кто бы мог подумать!   
  
\- Сэм Тарли. Сэм Тарли! Парень со стальными яйцами!  
  
\- О, Сэм Отважный!  
  
\- О, Сэм Храбрейший!   
  
\- О, Сэм Смертоносный!  
  
\- А почему Смертоносный? - осторожно уточнил Сэм.  
  
\- Как это почему? Как это почему? – подпрыгивал Пип. – Ты положил конец мифу о неприступности Одичалой Лилли! Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, приятель? По сравнению с этим сразиться, скажем, с зомби – раз плюнуть!


	7. Санса

Санса взбежала на крыльцо, отодвинула москитную сетку и толкнула дверь. Лето, а за ним и Леди, немедленно ломанулись внутрь, едва не сбив ее с ног. Призрак, до этого мирно отгрызавший горлышко от пластиковой бутылки, прервал свое занятие и бросился им навстречу. На ковре перед телевизором тут же образовалась куча мала. Санса улыбнулась. Можно подумать, что эти трое не виделись целый год, а не какие-то сутки.  
  
\- Джон! – громко позвала она, пританцовывая от нетерпения.   
  
\- Уже ушел, - проворчал Атлас с дивана, не поднимая головы.   
  
Он спал на животе, лицом в подушку. Санса никогда не понимала, как люди умудряются засыпать в такой позе и не задыхаться – у нее при попытке так устроиться тут же обнаруживалась острая нехватка кислорода.   
  
Леди, не чуждая правилам этикета, приблизилась, чтобы вежливо его обнюхать. Мокрый нос проехался по голой ступне, и Атлас дрыгнул ногой, едва не засветив собаке по носу.  
  
\- Куда ушел? – изумилась Санса.  
  
\- Я ему не женушка, чтобы он передо мной отчитывался.  
  
Лето подошел к сестре, уселся с ней бок о бок и ткнул Атласа носом в подмышку. Призрак, для которого новый двуногий в доме перестал представлять интерес еще два дня назад, снова занялся своей бутылкой.  
  
Санса уперла руки в бока.  
  
\- Отлично. Значит, со мной поедешь ты.   
  
С этими словами она ухватила Атласа за руку, уперлась каблуками в пол и попыталась стащить его с дивана. Он намертво вцепился в спинку, и у нее ничего не вышло.  
  
\- Куда это? – пробубнил он в подушку, когда Санса, запыхавшись, выпустила его руку.  
  
\- За покупками. Почему ты спишь на диване?  
  
Атлас вывернул шею и смерил ее хмурым взглядом.  
  
\- Мы смотрели фильм... Я уснул. Круто, - добавил он, разглядев подушку и полосатый плед, под которым проснулся. – Раньше не было.  
  
Если бы не парковка в неположенном месте, Санса непременно уделила бы больше внимания этому вне всяких сомнений любопытному факту. Однако с улицы послышался автомобильный гудок, и она снова заторопилась.  
  
\- Поднимайся живее! Жойен остановился посреди тротуара.   
  
\- Никуда я не поеду в такую рань!  
  
\- Поедешь, если не хочешь, чтобы я полила тебя водой из-под цветов.  
  
\- Господи, сдуй парус! – Атлас откинул подушку и сел, завернувшись в плед, словно индеец. – Черт, вы тут все двинутые. Все до единого. Можно, я хоть зубы почищу?  
  
\- Нет, нельзя. - Санса вытащила из нагрудного кармана пачку жвачки, сдернула фольгу и сунула ему в рот. – Пошевеливайся!  
  
*  
  
За те несколько дней, что этот парень провел в доме ее брата, он изменился. Не сильно и не до неузнаваемости, но изменился. Санса не смогла бы разобрать эти изменения на составляющие, однако они были, были, вне всяких сомнений.  
  
Он стал чаще улыбаться. Его улыбка, немного нахальная, как и его странный выговор, преображала узкое, бледное лицо, в мгновение ока превращая его в прекрасное. Волосы, раньше грязные и спутанные, теперь лежали на плечах густыми волнами. Атлас стягивал их в пучок на макушке, чтобы не лезли в лицо, а когда не стягивал, то поминутно заправлял за уши. Санса не раз, не два и не три обращала внимание на то, как это незаметное, машинальное движение сбивает Джона с мысли, заставляет запнуться посреди слова, а то и вовсе забыть, о чем он только что говорил.  
  
Санса не знала, отдает ли Джон себе в этом отчет.   
  
Иногда, когда она вспоминала Игритт, ей казалось, что нет. Эта девушка, с которой Джон познакомился, едва закончив академию, нарезала вокруг него круги много недель, постепенно сокращая дистанцию. И, если бы ситуация зависела только от Джона, нарезала бы и по сей день. И дело было не в том, что она недостаточно нравилась ее брату. Нравилась, очень даже нравилась, нравилась невероятно. Дело было в том, что Джон, мыслящий живо и цепко, когда дело касалось работы или семьи, мог быть настоящим чурбаном во всем, что касалось его самого.  
  
Но иногда... Иногда Атлас вставал из-за стола и с наслаждением потягивался, закинув руки за голову. Футболка ползла вверх, оголяя полоску кожи над ремнем, и Джон так крепко стискивал челюсти, что Санса пугалась, как бы он не раскрошил себе зубы. Атлас уходил, чтобы присоединиться к Арье напротив телевизора, растянуться на диване или заняться посудой, а ее брат, удостоверившись в том, что его не видит никто, кроме нее, отодвигал тарелку, клал голову на стол и пару раз как следует прикладывался лбом о столешницу.  
  
*  
  
Благодаря синей наклейке на лобовом стекле, Жойен припарковался у самого входа в супермаркет. Заглушив мотор, он выскочил из машины, поднял дверцу багажника и извлек наружу сложенное инвалидное кресло. По своему опыту Санса знала, что управляться с ним настолько быстро и ловко, как это делал Рид, было совсем не так просто, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Состоящая из титана и алюминия, коляска весила не менее пятнадцати килограмм, а для того, чтобы справиться со всеми этими ремешками, педальками, рычагами и подножками, Сансе и по сей день приходилось прибегать к помощи инструкции.   
  
Однако для Жойена вся эта громоздкая конструкция не представляла проблемы. Он вытащил коляску из багажника, раскрыл и установил с той же легкостью, с какой Санса открыла бы зонтик. За последний месяц она наблюдала за этим процессом множество раз, однако каждый раз не могла оторвать глаз от того, как ловко двигаются руки Рида, как нужные защелки под его ладонями встают на место, словно сами собой. И, главное, как он непринужденно болтает, помогая ее младшему брату перебраться из машины в кресло.  
  
Она слишком хорошо помнила, чем попытки помочь Брану заканчивались раньше. В те первые, самые трудные дни после операции, когда инвалидное кресло еще казалось недосягаемой мечтой, маячащей где-то на горизонте. Она помнила, с какой ненавистью он сверлил взглядом свои неподвижные ноги, укрытые голубой больничной простыней. Помнила, как он плакал каждый раз, когда кому-нибудь из них приходилось помогать ему в самых элементарных вещах. Дотянуться до пульта от телевизора, который невнимательная медсестра оставила на тумбочке – вроде бы совсем близко, однако вне его досягаемости. Принять сидячее положение. Перевернуться на бок. Справить малую нужду.   
  
Его слезы не были слезами боли или тоски. Это были слезы чистой, ничем не замутненной ярости. Брану, всегда такому самостоятельному, стремительному, резвому, было невыносимо лишиться возможности двигаться... но необходимость зависеть от других приводила его в настоящее исступление. Истерики и взрывы неконтролируемой ярости сменялись целыми днями, на протяжении которых он не произносил ни слова, а только смотрел в окно на проходящий мимо, безучастный к его страданиям мир снаружи. Санса никогда в жизни не опускала руки – никогда и ни за что, в особенности, если дело касалось ее семьи – однако в те страшные дни она подошла к этому ближе, чем когда-либо.  
  
Именно тогда, словно по волшебству, откуда ни возьмись вдруг появился Жойен. Он ворвался в их жизнь неожиданно и стал тем долгожданным солнечным лучом, что разрывает плотную завесу туч. То есть, на деле все было куда менее возвышенно – он всего-навсего въехал в их мусорный бак на своем зеленом ситроене. Бран, в тот момент читавший книгу в раскладном кресле на веранде, поднял глаза и увидел, как этот долговязый, неуклюжий во всем, что не касалось медицины, парень выскочил из машины и принялся оглядывать, ощупывать, разве что не облизывать поцарапанный бампер. Следом из машины выскочила девушка с копной красивых черных кудряшек. Эти двое с горем пополам вернули мусорный бак на место, а потом принялись препираться, и препирались бы, наверное, по сей день, если бы вдруг не заметили Брана, который жадно наблюдал за ними из-за своей книжки. Риды помахали ему, и Бран помахал в ответ.  
  
Жойен и Мира вошли в их жизнь, как язычок ремня безопасности входит в свой паз. Клик! – и Санса уже не помнит, какими были ее утра до того, как Мира повадилась заглядывать к ним на кофе перед тем, как отправиться на работу. Клик! – и ей кажется, что она всю свою жизнь проводила вечера на веранде Ридов, потягивая бодрящую маргариту, обмениваясь сплетнями с лучшей подругой и ожидая, когда машина Сандора появится из-за угла их улицы. Клик! – и Жойен сократил свои часы практики в больнице, чтобы стать полноценной сиделкой для Брана. Клик! – и ее брат улыбается, смеется, с готовностью обхватывает Рида за шею, когда тот сообщает, что пришло время отправляться в центр для ежедневного занятия физиотерапией. Клик! – и он больше не плачет, а значит, не плачет и Санса. Клик! – и кромешная чернота, нависшая было над ее семьей, словно грозовая туча, рассасывается и уплывает в сторону.   
  
Клик! – послушно раскрывается и опускается на горячий асфальт парковки инвалидная коляска.   
  
\- ...и когда он вышел, чтобы Аттикус смог задать ему свои вопросы, - беззаботно болтал Жойен, обхватывая Брана за спину и помогая ему устроиться в кресле, - все увидели, что правая рука у него покалечена. Судья велел ему положить ее на Библию, чтобы поклясться говорить правду и только правду, и Тому пришлось помочь себе левой, потому что правая все время соскальзывала. И тут всем стало понятно, что он никак не мог избить Юлу Мэй, потому что синяки-то у нее были на левой стороне лица...  
  
\- И его оправдали? – выдохнул Бран. – Оправдали, да?  
  
Жойен хитро улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Прочитаешь – узнаешь.  
  
\- Ну ты и козел, - сообщил ему Атлас, которому тоже было интересно.  
  
\- Так, вы, двое! - Санса взялась за ручки инвалидного кресла, сняла колесо с подножки и направила к раздвижным дверям супермаркета. – Берите каждый по тележке и давайте начнем, пока здесь не собрался весь город.  
  
И, осторожно ведя кресло перед собой, она вошла внутрь.  
  
Ей нравилось делать покупки в воскресенье, рано-рано утром, хотя для этого и приходилось вставать ни свет, ни заря в выходной день. Было нелегко заставить себя вывернуться из-под тяжелой, теплой руки Сандора, который даже во сне прижимался губами к ее шее... Однако приехать позже – значит, толкаться в проходах с дюжинами других покупателей, а так же целую вечность стоять в очереди к кассе. Сейчас, в этот ранний час, когда город еще только просыпался, лениво почесывался и плелся на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе кофе, она безраздельно царствовала в этом огромном продуктовом пространстве, наполненном гулом кондиционеров и приятной ненавязчивой музыкой.  
  
Атлас, все еще не вполне проснувшийся, покорно толкал по проходу одну из тележек. Санса придерживала ее за бортик, чтобы тележка не сильно виляла, шествовала вдоль продуктовых рядов и складывала внутрь все то, что подходило к концу, уже закончилось или испортилось в доме ее старшего брата. Добычей продуктов для ее собственной кухни занимались Бран и Жойен – вооруженные подробным списком, они в четыре руки швыряли в свою тележку пачки пасты и спагетти, упаковки риса, овсянки и кукурузных хлопьев.  
  
Как и всегда, Жойен, казалось, читал мысли Брана и доставал вещи с верхних полок еще до того, как тот успел указывать на них, избавляя ее брата от необходимости просить его об этом.  
  
\- ...вот эти любит Арья. Кидай сюда.  
  
\- Положи и во вторую тележку, приставка дома сломалась, теперь она наверняка поселится у Джона.  
  
\- Вот это можно зачеркнуть.  
  
\- Я бы зачеркнул, если бы у меня был карандаш, дубина.  
  
\- Смотри, бесплатные тестеры подводки.  
  
\- Не смей это трогать! Никогда не знаешь, кто пользовался этой штукой до тебя. Заработаешь СПИД и умрешь.  
  
\- Обожаю тебя. Солнышко, если я не заработал его за последние четыре года, когда...  
  
\- Так, увянь!  
  
\- Бран, глянь-ка на это.  
  
\- Тут дальше одни молочные продукты.  
  
\- Вот и отлично – у меня в списке адова туча йогуртов.   
  
\- А ну стой! – Санса вынула из тележки Рида огромную, размером с подушку, упаковку «Орео». – Если не ошибаюсь, этого не было в списке!  
  
\- Извини, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся ей Бран. Вынул «Орео» из кучи покупок, перекинул Жойену... тот дождался, пока Санса отвернется, и снова вернул печенье в тележку.  
  
Атлас затормозил рядом с длинной шеренгой весьма странных на вид консервантов.  
  
\- Как думаешь, что это за мерзость? – спросил он, кивнув на небольшую стеклянную баночку с фиолетовыми кругляшами внутри.   
  
\- Это... – Санса нахмурилась, сняла банку с полки, покрутила в руках, рассматривая название...   
  
А потом вдруг почувствовала, как рот в мгновение ока наполнился слюной.  
  
Утром, перед тем, как выйти из дома, она выпила стакан апельсинового сока и съела сэндвич с зеленью и тунцом, поэтому едва ли испытывала голод. Скорее наоборот – ряды со сладостями, лакричными тянучками, свежими пирожными и плитками орехового шоколада, обычно такие привлекательные для нее, сегодня вызывали легкую тошноту. Однако вид банки с маленькими консервированными баклажанами сотворил с ее желудком что-то невообразимое.   
  
Поудобнее перехватив банку, она решительным движением оторвала этикетку и свернула крышку. Выловила один баклажаний зародыш, запихала себе в рот и едва не застонала от наслаждения.   
  
\- Что это ты делаешь? – удивился Жойен.   
  
\- М-м-м-м-м, - ответила Санса.   
  
За первым баклажаном отправился второй, третий и четвертый. Она бы затолкала еще, но место во рту кончилось. Прожевав, она сделала мощное глотательное движение, напоследок отпила соленой воды из банки, а потом обвела своих спутников взглядом.   
  
Атлас наблюдал за ней, изогнув бровь. Бран и Жойен, замерев, пялились на нее квадратными глазами.   
  
\- Возьми четыре штуки таких, - велела она Жойену. – Нет, десять. Возьми десять.  
  
Быстрее всего они миновали молочный отдел, а дольше всего задержались в отделе с зеленью. Связки бананов, пластиковые коробочки с клубникой и ежевикой, кочаны молодого салата и пакетики с цветной капустой красовались в тележке Жойена, дикое количество апельсинов – в тележке Атласа. Наконец, покончив с основной частью списка, они добрались до дальнего конца супермаркета – туда, где хранились корма и разные принадлежности для домашних животных.  
  
Запах сухого собачьего корма, прежде не вызывавший у ее желудка никаких нареканий, ударил в ноздри, и Санса почувствовала, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Не то легкое, почти незаметное недомогание, на секунду атаковавшее ее у полок со сладостями... а настоящая тошнота, приступ которой заставляет позабыть обо всем на свете. Голова у Сансы закружилась, а консервированные баклажаны настойчиво запросились наружу. Стены вокруг пустились в пляс, и она схватилась за одну из тележек, чтобы не упасть.  
  
\- Что с тобой? – испугался Бран и протянул к ней руки.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотала Санса. Она снова покачнулась, и Жойен подхватил ее.   
  
Внезапно послышался оглушительный грохот. Это Атлас, уложив свою тележку на бок, вывалил из нее все продукты прямо посреди прохода. Потом подхватил Сансу на руки, усадил внутрь и повез прочь от ужасных запахов собачьего корма и наполнителя для кошачьих туалетов.   
  
\- Баклажаны, - промямлила Санса, держась за бортик тележки.  
  
\- Вот твои баклажаны, - Бран, бледный и испуганный, сунул ей в руки одну из банок. Санса обняла ее и прижала к груди, словно невесть какое сокровище. – Отвези ее в машину, хорошо?  
  
Атлас кивнул и направил тележку к выходу.   
  
*  
  
На свежем воздухе ей сразу стало лучше, и когда Жойен и Бран, нагруженные уймой пакетов, приблизились к машине, она уже почти полностью пришла в себя. Рид помог Брану перебраться на переднее сидение, сложил его кресло и убрал в багажник. Следом отправились покупки. Бран, устроившись и пристегнувшись, тут же вывернул голову:  
  
\- Что с тобой такое? Ты заболела? Давайте прямо сейчас поедем в приемный покой!  
  
Санса, все еще прижимая к себе банку с баклажанами, вяло махнула на него рукой. Тошнота отступила, и головокружение тоже. Она чувствовала себя усталой и измотанной после этого внезапного приступа, однако не настолько, чтобы отправляться в больницу.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Бран, - заверила она, когда Рид уселся за руль и выехал со стоянки. – Наверное, съела что-то не то перед тем, как мы выехали.  
  
Атлас, поддерживающий ее за плечи, вдруг завозился, привстал и вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов небольшую розовую коробочку.  
  
\- Держи.  
  
\- Что? – Санса повертела коробочку в руках, рассмотрела картинку... – Ох!  
  
Все вдруг стало на свои места.   
  
Она почувствовала, что краснеет, и чтобы отвлечь от этого факта внимание остальных, принялась колотить Атласа коробочкой по плечу:  
  
\- Ты не заплатил за него! Ты его украл!  
  
\- Джон тебя арестует, - со знанием дела пообещал Бран.   
  
\- Надеюсь, - Атлас расплылся в улыбке.  
  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, слышишь?  
  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Я просто одолжил его. Можем потом вернуть на место, если тебе так хочется.  
  
Жойен впереди рассмеялся, глядя на них в зеркальце заднего вида:  
  
\- Нет уж. Если на что пописал, оно теперь твое навсегда!  
  
\- Тогда у меня такое впечатление, что Атлас помочился на нашего старшего брата.  
  
\- Фу! – хором воскликнули Бран и Атлас.  
  
Рид передал ей с переднего сидения бутылку воды.  
  
\- Пей давай. Пей побольше, потому что я хочу как можно скорее увидеть этот плюсик. А потом лицо Клигана.  
  
\- Спорим, он грохнется в обморок?  
  
\- А я думаю, разревется.  
  
Атлас нагнулся вперед, и они с Браном ударили по рукам, заключая пари.  
  
А Санса послушно начала пить, так сильно сжимая в ладони коробочку с тестом на беременность, что та безнадежно смялась. У нее снова закружилась голова, но на этот раз ощущение было приятным.   
  
На этот раз ощущение было, что надо.


	8. Арья

Минутная стрелка на ее потертых наручных часах медленно, но неотвратимо подползала к тройке.   
  
Часы достались Арье от отца и относились к разряду сокровищ, которые следовало хранить, как зеницу ока – наравне с со странной квадратной монеткой из чистого серебра, которую она нашла на дороге и от которой так и веяло загадкой, и ее миниатюрным стилетом, который она звала Иглой – игрушечным, но до ужаса похожим на настоящий. В этой коллекции были и другие составляющие, но часы отца, вне всяких сомнений, занимали главное место. Только в это утро ей решительно не хотелось на них смотреть.  
  
Второй урок шел уже четверть часа.   
  
Сейчас миссис Андервуд уже наверняка закончила проверять, кто из порученных под ее ответственность оболтусов удосужился прибыть на урок, а кто - нет (и записала в своем журнале ее отсутствие, черным по белому своим четким, уверенным почерком), а возможно, и собирать домашнее задание тоже. Жалко, черт возьми – это сочинение ей удалось. В кой-то веки. По крайней мере, она так чувствовала. Тема была интересной. «На кого из героев древности я хотел бы быть похожим» - это вам не мура вроде «Как я провел лето» или «Моя семья». Тут ей и в самом деле было, что сказать, где развернуться. Про семью, в принципе, тоже было, но только под теми сочинениями учителя почему-то обожали приписывать «Не придумывай!» и снижать оценку «за фантазерство». А потом Сансе приходилось краснеть за нее, объясняя на родительском собрании избранные цитаты.   
  
Наверное, стоило попросить кого-нибудь передать ее сочинение миссис Андервуд, да, определенно стоило... Вот только уходя со школьной территории, о каких-то там сочинениях Арья думала в последнюю очередь.  
  
Если Джендри, Ломми и Пирожок – трое главных заводил в их классе (после нее, конечно) - встали сегодня с той ноги и прибыли в школу в достаточно благодушном настроении, возможно, миссис Андервуд уже удалось начать тему нового урока. Наверное, пишет сейчас на доске что-нибудь своим наполовину высохшим фломастером, и жиры на ее боках и необъятной заднице трясутся, ходят из стороны в сторону. Фу!  
  
Арья осторожно потрогала глаз. Болит, хотя не так уж и сильно. Трогать губу не было необходимости – и так было понятно, что на этом фронте ничего хорошего. Интересно, Джендри уже знает о том, что произошло? Наверное, нет. Сплетни разносятся по школе быстро, быстрее, чем огонь по хвойному лесу, но только на переменах. Когда все произошло, звонок на второй урок уже прозвенел. А во время уроков место, где раздувается пожар сплетен – коридор – временно недоступен, если только ты не отпросился в туалет или не направляешься к директору. Так что вряд ли Джендри что-нибудь слышал. Если бы он что-нибудь слышал, то уже наверняка позвонил бы ей.   
  
Болела и пульсировала не только губа, которую расквасила ей Джейн Хедль, пока ее огромная подружка со здоровенными пластиковыми клипсами в ушах держала Арье руки, а вторая, та, что поменьше и поумнее – ноги. Болел и пульсировал, казалось, весь рот. Арья черт знает в какой раз провела языком по кромке зубов, мучительно пытаясь определить, всегда ли у нее был такой острый, почти колючий клык, или Джейн все же умудрилась отколоть от него кусочек.  
  
Добравшись до дома Ридов, Арья остановилась рядом с уличным фонарем, придерживая велосипед за руль. Белый заборчик их дома (который Санса бросалась красить, даже если ей просто мерещилось, что на него задрала ногу соседская собака) уже был виден отсюда. Время девять с четвертью, так что Клиган, конечно, уже давно отбыл на работу... но вот Санса? Ее золотистого пежо не было видно, но разве это о чем-то говорит? Может быть, она поставила его в гараж. Может быть, она обнаружила, что у них закончилось молоко (вполне возможный вариант, учитывая тот факт, что Арья сама допила его сегодня утром, и поставила обратно в холодильник пустую картонку), поехала за ним в магазин и вот-вот вернется? А может быть, машины и в самом деле нет, а сама Санса – тут как тут?  
  
Она вздохнула. Делать нечего. К глазу и губе нужно приложить лед, иначе она чокнется. От обширного синяка, конечно, уже не спастись, зато глаз опухнет не так сильно и, возможно, все-таки не закроется. Да еще и правая лодыжка вызывала у нее беспокойство. Арья поэтому и не ехала на велосипеде, а вела его рядом – должно быть, пинок, который она отвесила подлюке Хедль напоследок, когда их уже растаскивали, не прошел для нее бесследно. А может, она повредила ногу, когда извивалась в жестком захвате двух ее подружек, мечтая заехать той, что держала ее ноги, ботинком в зубы?  
  
Санса закатит скандал, это уж как пить дать. Состроит недовольную мину и начнет причитать о том, что девочкам не полагается драться. Что для юной леди вроде нее это самое мерзкое и неженственное, что можно придумать – даже хуже ужасных роликовых коньков и вечно порванных на коленках джинсов. Возможно, дело даже дойдет до патологической неприязни Арьи к платьям... А оттуда и до ее низких оценок по литературе и домоводству недалеко, не говоря уж о многочисленных прогулах.  
  
Зато ругаться Санса будет в промежутках между причитаниями. Так бывало всегда – как бы она ни пыталась строить из себя строгую мамочку-наседку, нежная и заботливая старшая сестрица постоянно пробивалась из-под этой маски. Санса могла отвесить подзатыльник и тут же броситься целовать ушибленное место; могла отчитать Арью за бардак в комнате, а спустя несколько минут – вместе с ней копаться в этом самом бардаке, искренне восхищаясь сокровищам, которые младшая сестренка хранила под кроватью. От такой непоследовательности каша получалась та еще, но Арье было наплевать – после эмоциональных выговоров Сансы к ней в комнату обычно заглядывал Клиган и парой слов наводил в ее голове порядок.  
  
Арья бы ни за какие коврижки никому в этом не призналась, но сегодня причитания и поцелуйчики ей бы не помешали. Подумать только – на часах всего девять с четвертью, день только начался, а настроение у нее уже ни к черту. Дрянная подружка Джендри! Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы Санса разрешила ей брать в школу Нимерию.  
  
Медлить дальше смысла не было. Тяжело вздохнув, Арья покрепче ухватила велосипед и повела его через дорогу к их подъездной дорожке.  
  
Судьба, похоже, решила переменить свое к ней отношение. А может, просто чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что с утра пораньше вывернула на Арью столько незаслуженных неприятностей. Так или иначе, но Сансы дома не оказалось – ровно, как и Клигана. Без зазрения совести бросив велосипед посреди лужайки, Арья открыла дверь и ввалилась в полутемную прихожую. Рикон был в школе, как ему и полагалась, Бран, судя по молчащему радио и отсутствию костылей, обычно стоящих рядом с обувной полкой, отбыл на занятия физиотерапией вместе с мистером Лягушкой. Зато здесь был Джон.  
  
О присутствии Джона Арья всегда узнавала без каких-либо вспомогательных атрибутов – просто чуяла, как чуяли друг друга Призрак и Нимерия. И никогда не ошибалась.  
  
Он спал на диване, одетый в форменные брюки и одну из тех клетчатых фланелевых рубашек, про которые было решительно непонятно, кому именно они принадлежат: Клигану, Брану, одному из Ридов или, по чистой случайности, самому Джону. Рядом с ним, откинувшись на подлокотник, лежал Атлас. Он не спал – просто валялся рядом и листал какую-то книгу с таким выражением лица, будто чтение доставляло ему куда больше страданий, чем, к примеру, пытка пророщенным бамбуком.   
  
То ли он специально разлегся так близко к ее брату, то ли это Джон придвинулся к нему во сне, однако сейчас его нос утыкался Атласу в плечо, и тот не думал выражать по этому поводу какого-либо протеста. На мгновение Арье даже показалось, что... но нет, только на мгновение. Если бы между Джоном и этим очередным уличным найденышем что-то происходило, Джон бы уже с ног до головы его облизывал при каждой возможности. Арья плохо разбиралась во всех этих делах, однако хорошо знала своего брата. Джон, когда влюблялся, просто насмерть исходил соплями.  
  
Арья полагала, что соплями можно исходить и заочно, по секрету, но когда другой человек в курсе твоих чувств и ничего против них не имеет, он вроде как дает твоим соплям официальное разрешение литься, сколько душе заблагорассудится. «Давай», вроде как говорит он, «теперь можно». Вот, например, когда Джендри пронюхал, что по вечерам она только и знает, что режется в «Белых ходоков» на приставке. Ему-то она врала, что играет в «Дум» и «Дрэгонэйдж», потому что в «Дум» и «Дрэгонэйдж» играли все, кто хоть чего-то стоит, а вот в «Белых ходоков» - только неразумная малышня. Джендри ничего не сказал, только посмотрел на нее странно. А в следующий раз, когда они зависали у него после уроков, показал ей сейвы на своем компьютере. И еще оказалось, что значок с логотипом «Дума» ведет вовсе не в «Дум», а к до боли знакомой заставке со Стеной и Черным Замком! С тех пор они резались в «Ходоков» вместе, и хотя никто из их друзей об этой постыдной тайне не подозревал, наедине друг с другом они могли трепаться о стратегии и валить зомби, Ходоков, снежных котов и ледяных пауков, сколько влезет, не испытывая по этому поводу никакого стеснения.   
  
Если б ее спросили, какое отношение имеют компьютерные игры ко всем этим мерзким телячьим нежностям, на которых помешаны взрослые, она бы затруднилась сформулировать ответ. Но параллель была, это точно. Просто Арья еще не разобралась в этом как следует. Да и разбираться не стремилась – ну его к черту, не больно-то и хотелось, большое спасибочки.  
  
Скинув кроссовки, она забралась на диван и, извиваясь, словно угорь, ввинтилась между Джоном и Атласом. Атлас начал было ныть, но, бросив взгляд на ее лицо, осекся.   
  
\- Кто это тебя так? – спросил он. Арье послышалось в его голосе уважение.  
  
\- Кто надо.  
  
\- Не хочешь, как хочешь. Надеюсь, они выглядят еще хуже.  
  
Арья собиралась было ответить, что нет, они-то как раз выглядят очень даже хорошо, потому что их было трое, а она всего одна. С двумя она бы точно справилась, а может, и с тремя тоже, но дура с клипсами сразу схватила ее за руки, и вырваться не было никакой возможности. И это было страшно обидно. Больно – тоже, но обидно все равно больше. Но тут Джон, разбуженный их возней, открыл глаза.  
  
\- Арья? Привет, обезьянка, а что ты тут...  
  
Тут он разглядел разом и губу, и глаз.  
  
\- Какого хрена? Арья, опять?!  
  
Атлас захихикал. А она открыла было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но совершенно неожиданно для себя вдруг расплакалась.  
  
*   
  
Пока Джон со сноровкой, присущей старшему брату в многодетной семье, очищал, смазывал и заклеивал пластырями ее боевые ранения, Арья думала о том, что в нормальных семьях аптечка, наверное, находится в ванной. Максимум – на кухне. В их доме она хранилась уже в прихожей, и ее содержимое приходилось пополнять едва ли не чаще, чем содержимое холодильника. И это было целиком и полностью ее достижением.  
  
Атлас, подперев плечом косяк, глядел на них с каким-то нездоровым любопытством.   
  
\- Часто тебе так достается? – спросил он.  
  
Арья передернула плечом. Разговаривать об этом она не намеревалась. Ни со школьным психологом, ни с Сансой, ни с Сандором, ни даже с Джоном... вообще ни с кем. И уж точно не с этим чучелом, которое живет в доме Джона уже целый месяц по неустановленным причинам. Что-то подсказывало ей, что тараканы в голове Атласа были покрупней и пожирней, чем ее собственные, и в честном бою одержали бы сокрушительную победу.  
  
Впрочем, он не настаивал.  
  
\- Я мог бы научить тебя защищаться, если хочешь.  
  
\- Джон учит меня.  
  
\- Джон! – Отлепившись от косяка, Атлас упер руки в бока. – Джон тебя научит, как же!  
  
\- Эй! – Джон закончил прилаживать последний пластырь с Дорой-Исследовательницей ей на бровь, осторожно погладил его пальцем, чтоб прилип как следует, и поднялся с корточек. – У тебя какие-то проблемы? Я хорошо дерусь.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, офицер Симпатяжка. Просто, знаешь ли, то, как дерутся такие правильные парни, как ты, и то, как нужно драться, спасая свою физиономию – две совершенно разные вещи.  
  
\- Неужели?  
  
\- Представь себе.  
  
\- Как интересно.  
  
\- Да уж не скучно.  
  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на это!  
  
Иногда, когда они начинали говорить вот так – спорить ни о чем, перебрасываясь отрывистыми фразами все быстрее и быстрее, словно два чрезвычайно уверенных в себе теннисиста – Арья чувствовала себя элементом меблировки. Впрочем, не она одна. Как на прошлой неделе, когда она вскочила из-за стола, забыв убрать за собой тарелку, потому что Джендри уже сигналил на улице. Санса сделала ей замечание. Арья огрызнулась в ответ. Тогда замечание сделал Джон, и тут уж огрызнуться было нельзя. Арья вперила в старшего брата умоляющий взгляд, но подействовал он почему-то не на Джона, а на Атласа.  
  
\- Я уберу, - сказал он, и ухмыльнулся, как будто знал, каково это – ждать, едва не ерзая на стуле, пока тебе разрешат взять низкий старт, вскочить и ломануться из дверей навстречу неприятностям.   
  
Арья, не тратя времени на благодарности, уже вскочила было, чтобы припустить в прихожую, но Джон свел брови.  
  
\- Арья уберет. Это займет ровно две минуты, и ничего ужасного за это время не случится. Джендри торчит на подъездной дорожке уже полчаса, проторчит еще немножко.  
  
\- Да ладно, мне не трудно.   
  
Услужливость или бескорыстное желание помочь в поведении Атласа мог заподозрить только совсем наивный человек. Арья наивной не была и полностью отдавала себе отчет в том, что он помогает ей лишь потому, что хочет подразнить Джона. Иногда ей казалось, что желание подразнить Джона служило мотивом большинства его поступков. Начиная привычкой разгуливать по дому в кислотных майках с провокационными надписями вроде «Нахер полицию», и заканчивая тем случаем, когда они вдвоем выкрасили Джону ногти в оранжевый цвет, пока тот спал.  
  
\- Сядь, будь добр.  
  
\- Сноу, не будь занудой.  
  
\- Я не зануда.  
  
\- Зануда и офицер Скукотища. Клянусь, в жизни не встречал человека зануднее тебя, а я отлично разбираюсь в занудах.  
  
\- Что ж, мне жаль, что я не отвечаю твоим стандартам...  
  
\- Этого я не говорил. У меня очень низкие стандарты!  
  
\- ...что ты страдаешь тут от скуки и однообразности, как пума в клетке...  
  
\- ...страдаю, конечно, очень сильно страдаю... Но надежда на что-нибудь интересненькое все еще не покинула бедную пуму!  
  
\- Могу предложить резиновую косточку. Правда, ее до тебя уже пожевали Призрак и Лето.  
  
\- Уверен, если хорошо подумаешь, сможешь предложить что-нибудь получше.  
  
\- Передай, пожалуйста, вон ту синюю штуку...  
  
\- Не толкайся!  
  
Арья во время этого обмена любезностями осторожно пятилась к прихожей под уважительными взглядами Брана и Рикона. Санса на нее не смотрела – вовсю пялилась на Джона и Атласа, которые, пихаясь и мешая друг другу, дислоцировались из-за стола к раковине и теперь в четыре руки мыли посуду. Сестра едва ложку мимо рта не пронесла, заглядевшись на их странное взаимодействие. Арье было непонятно, на что там пялиться. Все и так ясно. Эти двое будут трепаться про всякие непонятные вещи, а потом Джон сам не сможет вспомнить, как так получилось, что он сам вымыл за Арьей посуду.  
  
Атлас сбивал Джона с панталыку с той же легкостью, с какой расчесывал волосы по утрам. Вот уж великие новости. Хоть в Дэйли-Ньюз звони рассказывать о сенсации.  
  
Вот и сейчас из безобидной на первый взгляд беседы происходящее быстро превратилось в очередную разборку. Она и оглянуться не успела, как Джон уже удерживал Атласа в захвате, очень похожем на тот, который провернула с ней самой противная подружка Джейн Хедль, а тот рассказывал ей, явно чувствуя себя в этом самом захвате, как дома:  
  
\- Вот так. Давай-ка повторим сегодняшнюю ситуацию, идет? Говоришь, та толстая сучка держала тебя за руки, а главная стерва приближалась спереди, я правильно понял?  
  
\- Да, - кивнула Арья. Несмотря на то, что губа в еще болела и пульсировала, а настроение болталось где-то ниже плинтуса, происходящее начало ее забавлять. – Джон говорит, что когда кто-то держит тебя за запястья, нужно давить на то место, где его большой палец встречается с указательным. Там давление преодолеть легче всего, и может получиться вывернуть руку...  
  
Атлас закатил глаза.  
  
\- Отлично, можешь не продолжать, я уже сплю. А теперь давай я покажу тебе, что на самом деле нужно делать в такой ситуации. Сноу, держи крепко!   
  
Джон крепко, не жалея, сжал пальцы на его запястьях – Арья увидела, как побелели костяшки. И подумала, что черта с два у Атласа получится вывернуться, хоть целую вечность крути руками. Только не из захвата Джона!  
  
Однако Атлас и не думал высвобождаться. Вместо этого он просто резко откинул голову назад и ударил затылком Джону в нос.  
  
Стянутые в пучок на затылке волосы смягчили удар, да и бил Атлас, надо полагать, далеко не в полную силу, однако Джон все равно взвыл и отшатнулся. И схватился за лицо, думать забыв о том, что ему нужно удерживать его руки.  
  
\- Вот видишь, куколка! Совсем не сложно. А теперь...  
  
Договорить он не успел. Джон, преодолев шок от боли и такой низменной подлости, заломил ему руку за спину и аккуратно впечатал щекой в стену. Такие приемы Арья сто раз видела по телевизору в передачах про полицейских, а еще иногда в вечерних новостях. Атлас попытался было вывернуться, но Джон задрал заломленную руку повыше, и он завизжал.  
  
\- Все, все, сдаюсь! Отпусти, сволочь!  
  
Джон, у которого слово «сдаюсь» испокон веков мгновенно выключало бравого поборника закона при исполнении и включало курицу-наседку, выпустил его и попытался заглянуть в лицо, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Атлас в ответ снова саданул его в нос – на этот раз лбом.  
  
За следующие полчаса Арья узнала много нового. Самым неожиданным из новоприобретенных знаний стало то, что Джон умеет ругаться. Более того – он выругался несколько раз, а язык у него не отсох. Самым полезным – что драться по правилам вовсе не обязательно, если речь идет о настоящем мордобое, а не «херне, которой занимаются богатенькие мальчики в белых костюмах на матах в спортзале».  
  
Она узнала, что таскать противника за волосы – вполне приемлемо, если от этого зависит исход боя. Так же, как царапаться, кусаться... и метить коленом туда, куда на занятиях по джиу-джитсу, которые она посещала аж целых два раза, велели не метить никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Атлас дрался, как настоящий подлец, и Джон от его подлых приемчиков только за голову хватался.  
  
Распухшая губа, пульсирующие болью ссадины и явно сколотый зуб были забыты. Едва не подпрыгивая на стуле, она подбадривала их громкими выкриками, давала подлые советы и радостно взвизгивала, когда кто-нибудь оказывался уложенным на лопатки или целовался с паркетом. Очень скоро дерущийся клубок вывалился из кухни в гостиную, оттуда – в столовую, а потом – на задний двор. Она бежала следом. Тут в ход пошли садовые стулья, любовно выкрашенные Сансой в небесно-голубой цвет – Атлас использовал один из них сначала в качестве щита, а потом в качестве метательного оружия. И охапки пожелтевших листьев, которые они с Риконом сгребли в кучу у забора в прошлые выходные, да так и не удосужились утрамбовать в мешки и выбросить. Джон попытался засунуть горсть их Атласу в рот, когда тот в очередной раз бросился на него со своим боевым кличем, больше напоминающим истошный визг. Да, в ход шло многое. Она видела это, пока стояла на крыльце, от хохота согнувшись в три погибели, и держалась за перила, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не свалиться в заросли можжевельника. А потом в ход пошел садовый шланг, и все как-то быстро кончилось. Визги Атласа перешли в ультразвук, ругань Джона – в победный клич, а ее смех – в изможденное подвывание.  
  
*  
  
Когда солнце вошло в зенит, тени исчезли, а часовая стрелка на отцовских часах переползла с девятки на полдень, из ателье вернулась Санса. Она застала их на веранде. Втроем они сидели в плетеных стульях, похоже вытянув ноги. На перилах красовался запотевшим боком стеклянный кувшин с ледяным лимонадом и три стакана.  
  
\- Господи! – всплеснула сестра руками, разглядев ее лицо. – Арья! Что случилось?  
  
Арья подумала, что все-таки жизнь – очень странная штука. Проснувшись сегодня утром, думала, что день у нее будет так себе, с серединки на половинку. В нем будет что-то плохое и что-то хорошее. А может, не будет ни плохого, ни хорошего – только обычное. К началу второго урока не имела сомнений в том, что этот день – худший в ее жизни. А вот теперь считала, что он очень даже ничего.  
  
До вечера, когда ей придется ложиться спать, еще прорва времени. Интересно, сколько раз и при каких обстоятельствах еще поменяется ее мнение? И в какую сторону? И что послужит этому причиной? Необъятный веер возможностей раскрылся перед ней, пестря вариантами.  
  
Эти странные мысли пробудили волнение где-то внутри – то ли в душе, то ли в животе. Задумавшись, она забыла, что Сансе нужно ответить, и очнулась только тогда, когда та снова окликнула ее.  
  
\- Эй! – Солнечные очки съехали ей на нос, но она не стала их поправлять – так и смотрела поверх них на Арью строгим, но в то же время полным заботы и тревоги взглядом. – Я задала тебе вопрос. Что случилось с твоим лицом, юная леди?  
  
\- Несправедливость, - честно ответила Арья, поднявшись и замерев на верхней ступеньке веранды. – Но ты не волнуйся. Я ее исправлю.   
  
\- Что еще за несправедливость? Ты что, снова дралась с девочками из школы? Или это футбол? Арья, я...  
  
Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, Арья ссыпалась со ступенек ей навстречу и подхватила одну из матерчатых сумок с заготовками, которые она держала в руках. На самом деле сумки вовсе не были тяжелыми, просто большими и дутыми, и Арья прекрасно об этом знала... Но ей все равно не нравилось смотреть, как Санса, у которой в животе теперь жил ребенок, держит их все разом. Точно так же, как Сансе не нравилось смотреть на ее заклеенную пластырем бровь и опухшую губу.   
  
\- Пошли в дом, хорошо? – предложила она, оглядываясь на сестру через плечо. – Я тебе расскажу. А потом можно будет посмотреть «Анатомию Грей», если ты не сильно на меня рассердишься.   
  
\- Ты же смотрела серию вчера, - растеряно протянула Санса. Отсутствие враждебности и упрямых взглядов из-под челки явно сбивало ее воспитательский настрой.  
  
\- Да, но ты пропустила. Мы записали. И я не прочь посмотреть еще раз.  
  
«С тобой», дополнила она мысленно. Но произносить такие мерзости вслух, конечно, не стала. Еще не хватало!  
  
\- Хорошо, - промямлила Санса. Поудобнее перехватила сумки, и пошла за ней следом.  
  
Они скрылись в доме. Некоторое время вокруг было тихо. Где-то далеко глухо, через раздражающе равные промежутки времени, лаяла собака. Цикады заходились в высокой траве в дальнем конце двора, поскрипывала на ветру ржавая роза ветров, которую не грех было бы почистить и подкрасить.   
  
А потом на весь дом вдруг разнесся оглушительный крик:  
  
\- КАКАЯ СВИНЬЯ УСТРОИЛА ТУТ ТАКОЙ БАРДАК?!  
  
Джон и Атлас синхронно втянули головы в плечи.


	9. Джон

\- Хорошо, что окна чистые, - прошептал Пип. – Я боялся, что будут грязные. Тогда ничего бы не было видно.

Гренн, лежавший слева от него, хмыкнул.

\- Еще бы им не быть чистыми. В этом местечке каждая порция, должно быть, ценой с небольшую футбольную команду. Думаешь, такой напыщенный ресторан может позволить себе грязные окна?

\- Откуда тебе знать, сколько там стоят порции? Ты что, водишь туда свою мамочку?

\- Нет, я свою мамочку вожу в забегаловку рядом с Зубцом, где лазанья вкусная. А про это место и дураку все ясно. Официанты в костюмах, блестит все, вазы там всякие... Ты на люстру глянь! Видел ты когда-нибудь такую люстру?

Судя по тому, как Пип извернулся и задрал бинокль, люстру он не видел, но после слов Зубра решил немедленно рассмотреть.

\- Да, - снова зашептал он, налюбовавшись. – Люстра – зашибись. Как думаешь, не жалко Сэму тратить столько денег на один-единственный ужин?

\- Это же его последний ужин, - объяснил ему Гренн, как маленькому. – Вот и отрывается перед смертью, бедолага.

\- Ах, ну да, точно.

На некоторое время на крыше воцарилась тишина. Пип рассматривал в бинокль Сэма и Одичалую Лилли, которую тот пригласил на свидание в самый роскошный ресторан, какой только сумел отыскать в их занюханном городке, увлеченно комментируя происходящее. По необъяснимой причине – шепотом. Как будто Одичалая могла каким-то образом услышать его, вскочить со своего места и перелететь через разделяющую их улицу, чтобы оторвать Пипу башку. Зубр, ожидая своей очереди на бинокль, копался в телефоне. Сам Джон за те полчаса, что они валялись здесь, уже успел сто раз пожалеть, что ввязался в такую сомнительную авантюру. Главным образом потому, что Атлас, лежавший от него по левую руку, постоянно вертелся, ерзал, дышал ему на ухо и прижимался то плечом, то бедром. Следить за нитью разговора в таких обстоятельствах не представлялось возможным. 

\- О, десерт принесли, - доложил Пип.

\- Да передай ты уже бинокль! – не выдержал Атлас.

\- Спокойно, дорогуша. Надо было свой приносить. Поверить не могу, что мы отправились вести тайное наблюдение, и ни один из вас не догадался захватить еще один бинокль. Я уже молчу о подслушивающем устройстве!

Зубр поскреб рыжую щетину.

\- Жучок бы и вправду не помешал. Жутко охота знать, о чем они треплются. Должно быть, наш Сэм Отважный и вправду ей нравится, если она его до сих пор не съела.

\- Ага. Растягивает удовольствие. Может, даже не будет есть его всего за один раз. На потом оставит.

\- Вполне логичный вариант. Сэм большой, его Одичалой надолго хватит...

Они захихикали, довольные собственным остроумием, а Джон перевернулся на спину и устроил голову на Зубровом рюкзаке. Тело от долгого лежания в одной позе затекло и болело, и поваляться немного на спине показалось ему хорошей идеей. Так ему не было видно окошко ресторана, зато было видно бескрайнее черное небо, усеянное яркими звездами, плечо Атласа и его волосы, по цвету неотличимые от темноты вокруг. Конец сентября подкрался незаметно. Джон и оглянуться не успел, как душное лето кончилось. Еще неделю или две назад крыша, на которой они лежали, за день прогревалась на солнце так сильно, что не успевала остыть от заката до рассвета, а теперь он ощущал холод, исходящий от камня, хоть не было еще и полуночи. Совсем скоро наступит октябрь, и серые тучи затянут все вокруг на долгие, долгие дни...

Внезапно что-то и в самом деле заслонило от него небосвод со всеми его бесчисленными созвездиями.

\- Устал, Джон Сноу? – поинтересовался Атлас, заглядывая ему в лицо.

\- Все это бред собачий.

\- Что именно?

\- Не должны мы за ними подглядывать. Это некрасиво и нечестно. Нам же не по десять лет.

\- По-моему, в этом нет ничего плохого.

Спорить Джону не хотелось. Да и не был он так уж уверен в правоте своих слов. Пип и Гренн за несколько лет работы вместе умудрялись втянуть его в массу безрассудств, слежка за коллегой среди который была едва ли не самым безобидным мероприятием. На совесть Пипа обычно приходились идеи, а Гренн выступал в качестве утяжелителя.

\- Я как-то был в этом ресторане, - вдруг заявил Атлас. – Год или два назад. Еще до Винса и Пигги. Сопровождал одного хмыря.

Джон молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Вид у Атласа был такой, какой часто бывал у Арьи, когда та приходила домой с ног до головы перепачканная в грязи и зеленых травяных разводах, в разодранных джинсах, с растрепанными косичками и представала в таком виде перед Сансой. «Вот я», говорил этот упрямый, нахальный взгляд. «Вот. Какая есть. Любуйся. Будешь падать в обморок?»

Джон не понимал, с какой целью Атлас периодически устраивает ему шокотерапию. Ему казалось, что все уже давно понятно. Ведь это именно он откопал Атласа в притоне Винса, голого, с измазанными слюной и спермой бедрами, с чужой блевотиной, засохшей в волосах, с трудом соображающего. И именно он привел его к себе домой на следующее утро. Ему казалось, что то, что Атлас нравится ему несмотря на его прошлое, было данностью. 

Сам Атлас, кажется, еще не вполне это усвоил. Оттого периодически и откалывал такие номера. Громко и во всеуслышание заявлял что-нибудь вроде «конечно, я знаю эту закусочную. Она рядом с мотелем, где я цеплял богатеньких хмырей в их обеденный перерыв. А Ло на углу толкал крэк, прям идиллия». И вперивал в Джона взгляд, в котором под напускной наглостью и вызовом отчетливо просматривались испуг и настороженность. «Вели мне заткнуть пасть. Скажи, чтобы я не смел болтать о таком в твоем доме, иначе мне придется выметаться отсюда. Выгони меня, черт тебя дери!». 

Джон в такие моменты испытывал только недоумение. Этот человек на самом деле пытался вызвать в нем брезгливость? Заставить вспомнить о том, кого именно привел пожить в свой дом? Но ведь Джон и не забывал об этом ни на минуту. Прекрасно помнил, кем Атлас был и чем занимался. Просто, узнав его по-настоящему, больше не придавал этому значения.

Иногда к недоумению примешивалось желание сгрести Атласа в охапку, а потом то ли отвесить подзатыльник, то ли поцеловать. Первое Джон уже практиковал раз или два, когда Атлас очень уж увлекался очередным приступом самоуничижения, замаскированным под браваду, о втором старался не думать. Запрещенные мысли не сдавались, мутировали в мутные взгляды, бьющие током и сыплющие искрами случайные прикосновения, потеющие ладони, усугубляющееся косноязычие и слишком яркие, слишком живые сны, после которых Джон отходил по полдня.

Иллюзий по поводу собственной гетеросексуальности он никогда не испытывал. Всегда знал, что относится к тому типу людей, что влюбляются в первую очередь в человека. Его раса, пол – все это было делом второстепенным. «Гениталии – просто аксессуары», любил цитировать направо и налево Грейджой содранную незнамо где фразу. Джон не видел его уже много лет, но помнил беззаботное выражение лица, с которым он всегда это говорил. Хотел бы он относиться к чувствам, которые Атлас в нем будил, с такой же беззаботностью! Хотел, и не мог – слишком уж свежо было в памяти то первое пробуждение Атласа в его доме. Нет уж, Джон не станет для него еще одним подонком, которому только и надо, что залезть к нему в штаны. Хотя Джону, конечно, надо вовсе не это...

Что именно ему надо, сформулировать он был не в силах. Знал только, что когда Атлас вот так низко склоняется над ним, ничего на свете не хочется больше, чем запустить ладонь в его тяжелые волосы, потянуть, заставляя – нет, приглашая – склониться ниже, и целоваться с ним медленно и сладко, до звездной пыли в глазах.

\- Глядите! – вдруг вторгся в его мысли возбужденный возглас Пипа. – Глядите, они уходят!

Атлас вскинулся, подполз поближе к краю крыши и заправил волосы за уши – жест, выдававший у него верхнюю степень сосредоточенности. Джон перевернулся на живот, и вчетвером они увидели, как Сэм и Лилли выходят из-за стола. Тарли предложил Одичалой ладонь, как будто она была по меньшей мере графиней Мидлтонской, и та с улыбкой приняла ее. Да так и не выпускала, пока они пробирались к двери. Мальчишка в белой рубашке, перечеркнутой крест-накрест черными плосками подтяжек, открыл перед ними стеклянную дверь, и Сэм и Лилли оказались на улице. Стоя совсем рядом и глядя друг другу в глаза, они держались за руки. 

Сэм Тарли всегда очень стеснялся своих рук. То есть, он стеснялся всего себя, но руки – пухлые ладони с неуклюжими пальцами-сосисками, недостаточно проворными для того, чтобы быстро выхватить пистолет, недостаточно ловкими для того, чтобы удержать жетон, то и дело его не роняя – были отдельной песней. Джону не было видно его лица, и мысли он тоже читать не умел, однако отчего-то был совершенно уверен, что сейчас Сэм о своих ненавистных пальцах и думать забыл. Переплетенные с аккуратными пальчиками Одичалой, они ему, должно быть, даже нравились.

\- Сожрет, - обреченно выдохнул Пип, намертво прилипший к биноклю. – Как пить дать.

Гренн зашикал на него, хотя они в любом случае находились слишком далеко для того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь расслышать.

\- Да завязывай ты уже со своим «сожрет», - сказал Джон. - Рассказывай, что видишь.

Он изначально не поддерживал эту идею, но раз уж оказался тут, зажмуриваться не собирался.

\- Да ничего и не происходит. Стоят, - послушно принялся описывать Пип. – Лыбятся. Сэмми – как придурок. Одичалая – кровожадно. Глаза блестят... Ой-ой-ой...

\- Пусть он ее поцелует, - заволновался Атлас. – Надо прямо сейчас, потом поздно будет.

Словно подслушав его слова, Сэм, не выпуская рук Лилли из своих, вдруг мягко качнулся вперед. Она, помедлив с мгновение, подалась ему навстречу.

Над крышей разнесся радостный вой в четыре глотки. Целующаяся пара на мостовой, наверное, с легкостью могла бы расслышать его, если бы обращала внимание на что-либо, кроме друг друга. 

*

Прибыло и отчалило такси, заказанное Сэмом, и вчетвером они вышли из подъезда, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед. Зубр позевывал. Пип смотрел на дорогу круглыми глазами и почесывал за ухом с несколько рассеянным видом. Как будто и вправду верил, что Одичалая Лилли согласилась отправиться с Сэмом Тарли на свидание только затем, чтобы откусить ему голову, и теперь никак не мог понять, как же Сэму удалось избежать своей печальной участи.

Атлас, оглянувшись по сторонам, заметил на углу газетный киоск и ткнул Джона в плечо:

\- Я за сигаретами. Сейчас вернусь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, исчез в направлении киоска.

Пип и Гренн разом растеряли все свое напускное спокойствие.

\- Какого черта происходит, Сноу?

\- Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, - ответил Джон, отлично зная, что он имеет в виду.

\- Я это имею в виду, – Пип ткнул пальцем в удаляющуюся спину Атласа. – Я, конечно, ничего не хочу сказать, но, может быть, ты что-нибудь скажешь?

\- Я не могу просто выставить его. – Рвущееся с языка «не хочу» он благоразумно оставил при себе. – Он под моей опекой, возможно, все еще в опа...

\- Если ты еще раз заикнешься об «опасности», клянусь всем, что дорого мне в этом мире – я переломаю тебе ноги. Эта отмаза устарела еще две недели назад, а может, и того раньше. Ничего, что дело Винса и Пигги практически закрыто? Зато программа защиты свидетелей от Джона Сноу, как я смотрю, в самом разгаре. 

Сказать Джону было нечего. Он и сам понимал, что происходящее давно вырвалось из-под контроля. По-хорошему, Атласу давно полагалось исчезнуть из его жизни или, по крайней мере, из его дома. Тот и порывался. В последние дни все чаще. Без видимого энтузиазма, как будто чувствовал себя обязанным это сделать. Но всякий раз, когда разговор заходил об этом, Джон только и мог, что попросить его остаться еще на день. «Поговорим об этом завтра, хорошо?» - говорил он самым спокойным голосом, на который был способен, ощущая, как к горлу подкатывают паника и тошнота.

Пип смотрел требовательно и цепко. Зубр, которого чужие дела никогда не интересовали в той же мере, что его приятеля, переминался поблизости с ноги на ногу. Как он сможет объяснить им, когда самому себе объяснить не в состоянии?

\- Господи, это наследственное, - вздохнул Пип, словно рассматриванье растерянной физиономии Джона сподвигло его к каким-то выводам. – И хорошо, если не заразное. Вся ваша семейка двинутая. А ваша тяга к хитровыебанным отношениям – вообще отдельная песня. Если ты спросишь меня, все это закончится просто отвратительно. Но ты, скорее всего, меня не спросишь.

\- Зачем мне спрашивать тебя, раз ты все равно рассказываешь мне свое мнение?

\- Смейся-смейся, Сноу. Я рад, что ты такой беззаботный. Держу пари, беззаботности у тебя поубавится, когда этот чувак откусит тебе голову.

\- Прямо как Одичалая Сэму.

\- Вот именно! Так что когда тебе откусят голову, не приходи ко мне ныть и жаловаться. Черт возьми, есть люди, которых просто нельзя подпускать к обезьяннику. Это, вообще-то говоря, не питомник для беспризорных шлюх и уж тем более не пункт усыновления...

Бубня себе под нос, он направился в сторону машины. Грен, посмеиваясь, поплелся следом. А Джон оглянулся на киоск, чтобы проверить, что занимает у Атласа так много времени... и тут же пожалел о том, что не прихватил с собой ни значка, ни, черт возьми, пушки.

*

Газетный киоск пестрел обложками журналов, россыпью цветных упаковок презервативов, жвачки и сигарет. Старый поп, льющийся из динамиков, установленных под крышей, казалось, разгонял темноту вокруг. Он походил на цветной аквариум с подсветкой, иллюмириующий в темноте... и в этом радужном сиянии Джон легко узнал Рэта.

Крыса был толкачем. И клоуном. Бирюзовый гребень ирокеза на голове, елейная улыбочка и злющие умные глаза, выражения которых он менять не умел и потому прятал их за черными ленноновскими очками. Еще Крыса был в своем роде уникумом – Джону никогда прежде не приходилось встречать толкача, который не прикладывался бы к собственному товару. Такие, надо полагать, существовали, но очень уж быстро покидали улицы, карабкаясь вверх по «служебной лестнице». Крыса такого желания не испытывал и улиц не покидал. На улицах ему нечего было бояться – он свято верил, что не родился еще такой коп, у которого получилось бы схватить его за руку, найти на нем хоть крупицу товара, хоть самый завалящий грамм сероватого кокса. Годы подсказывали, что он был прав.

И вот теперь этот тип стоял рядом с газетным киоском, глядя на Атласа своими круглыми черными прожекторами, в которых отражались веселенькие разноцветные огни. Ухмылка на его физиономии была куда как мерзкой и самодовольной, и Атлас скалился ему в ответ до оторопи похоже. У Джона не возникло ни капли сомнений в том, что они знакомы. Конечно, знакомы, еще бы. Они живут на одних улицах, знают одних и тех же людей, вертятся в одних и тех же кругах... Наверное, Атлас прикладывался к запасам Крысы не раз и не два. Может, даже прикладывался постоянно. Джон еще помнил, как он машинально тер ноздри тогда, в камере.

Желание немедленно ринуться к киоску, прописать Крысе в зубы и уволочь Атласа за шкирку куда подальше от этого хмыря обожгло изнутри до зуда в пальцах. Делать этого было нельзя, поэтому Джон оглянулся через плечо на друзей. Гренн, прислонившись к нерабочему уличному фонарю, разговаривал с кем-то – надо полагать, с мамочкой – по телефону. Пип колупался в багажнике Зуброва пежо, на котором они сюда приехали.

Он отступил в тень. Сделал всего лишь небольшой шаг назад и прижался лопатками к прохладной кирпичной стене здания, и стал невидимкой для окружающих. Для Пипа с Гренном, для продавца в газетном киоске... для толкача и проститутки, которые скалились и обменивались приветствиями, словно случайно встретившиеся школьные приятели. Отсюда, из тени, он видел их, как на ладони.

Ладонь Крысы нырнула в карман мешковатых черных джинсов. Повозилась там немного, потом извлекла на свет мятую пачку Честерфилда и спички. Толкач прикурил себе и Атласу – тот нагнулся к танцующему огоньку, и на мгновение занавеска его распущенных волос скрыла от Джона его лицо. О чем они говорили, Сноу не слышал, однако это не особенно его волновало. 

Больше всего на свете его волновал вопрос, пожмет ли Атлас Крысе руку при прощании.

Он не видел пакетика в одну-единственную дозу, зажатого между средним и указательным пальцами толкача, однако совершенно точно знал, что он там. Еще он совершенно точно знал, что не сможет с точностью разглядеть момент, в который доза перекочует из ладони Крысы в ладонь Атласа. Они просто пожмут руки – ничего особенного, просто двое знакомых, случайно встретившихся поздним вечером посреди улицы – а потом разойдутся в разные стороны. Крыса удалится, присвистывая, и найдет себе другой газетный киоск, чтобы вокруг него ошиваться... А Атлас развернется и зашагает ему навстречу. И будет улыбаться, весело и беззаботно, пока не наткнется на взгляд Джона.

«Не жми ему руку», заполошно билось в висках. «Не жми. Пожалуйста. Иди сюда».

Крыса, стоя на границе света и тени, призывно улыбался. Атлас, выхваченный из желтоватой уличной темноты иллюминацией киоска-аквариума, отвечал ему тем же. Тошнота и мокрый, липкий страх сплелись в единый ком, который медленно подкатывал из желудка к горлу, перекрывая кислород.

«Иди сюда», снова мысленно позвал он.

Атлас поднял руку.

Крыса шагнул навстречу и протянул ладонь, готовясь встретить рукопожатие, но вместе того, чтобы сплести с ним пальцы, Атлас запустил пятерню в волосы, зачесывая их назад.

\- Удачной охоты, Рэт, - пожелал он Крысе, делая шаг назад.

\- И тебе хворать, золотце, - ответил тот, и помахал ему на прощанье. Ухмылка не сходила с его лица, и, возможно, место заинтересованности в ней теперь заняло раздражение, но Джону уже было все равно.

Он смотрел, как Атлас приближается к нему, безошибочно узнавая его в прилипшем к кирпичной стене темном силуэте, и быстро перебирал в уме варианты. Что он должен сделать? Притвориться, что ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то не понял? Сделать вид, что понятия не имеет, кто такой Рэт? Встретить его тяжелым пристальным взглядом, схватить за руку, разжать пальцы, проверяя? Сказать, что гордится им и его решением, соврать, что ни секунды в нем не сомневался? 

Варианты бесились в голове, наскакивая друг на друга, пока Атлас шел к нему по тротуару – темная фигура, вырезанная из окружающей реальности флуоресцентным сиянием киоска-аквариума. Волосы его развивались при ходьбе, развивались и полы распахнутой рубашки. И когда он приблизился на расстояние нескольких шагов, варианты резко сократились до одного – самого очевидного. Джон сгреб в кулак физиономию Джима Моррисона, осуждающе смотревшую на него с футболки Атласа, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Они никогда никого не целовал так. Грубо и осторожно одновременно, не в состоянии сделать однозначный выбор между нежностью, жадностью, и злостью на то, что Атлас посмел так его испугать.

Атлас вцепился в отвороты его куртки. Потом, осмелев, запустил ладонь ему в волосы. Джон почувствовал, как пальцы с ядовито-зеленым лаком на ногтях зарываются в его кудри, и сильнее зажмурил глаза. Сердце колотилось так быстро, что это причиняло ему физическую боль.

\- Пойдем домой, - сказал он, когда дыхание превратилось в рваное, а перед глазами поплыло.

Атлас поднял на него мутный взгляд. Выглядел он растеряно... впервые с тех пор, как Джон с ним познакомился.

\- Да. – Он быстро облизнул губы и бросил на Джона взгляд, который тот ощутил всем телом. – Да. Пойдем домой прямо сейчас.


	10. Атлас

Венди – старая облезлая кошка, блондинистые патлы которой вечно лезли от дешевой краски, которая крепко сидела на мете и с которой он водил дружбу у Винса и Пигги – однажды сказала, что его самооценка похожа на ртутную стрелку в старых градусниках. То не видно, а то уже рвануло. Определение она выбрала на удивление точное, но с чертой характера ошиблась. Его самооценка испокон веков являлось единственным стабильным элементом его существования. А вот с терпением дела обстояли именно так, как сказала Венсдэй, мир ее праху. 

В зависимости от обстоятельств, положения меркурия относительно луны и пожелания его левого уха, он мог быть самым терпеливым человеком на свете, либо полной его противоположностью. Джон Сноу был ярко выраженным тому примером. Этот неповоротливый идиот, у которого перемкнуло в мозгах, когда он решил устроить Атласу персональную программу защиты свидетелей, а потом перемкнуло еще раз, когда он его оттолкнул... Атлас мог неделями нарезать вокруг него круги, провоцируя всеми известными ему способами, но не был согласен ждать ни секунды после того, как этот тупица наконец его поцеловал.

Он специально устроился на переднем сидении колымаги Пипа, потому что отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что сядь он сзади, рядом с Джоном, то его месяц вынужденного целибата подошел бы к концу раньше, чем они добрались бы до дома. Возможно, раньше, чем они добрались бы до первого светофора. С Пипом до этого вечера он виделся лишь дважды – когда тот с плохо скрываемым любопытством рассматривал его сквозь прутья решетки в ночь бойни на Ривер-стрит, а Атлас в ответ показал ему средний палец, вложив в этот жест все свое презрение... И еще один раз у дома Сансы, правда, ненадолго и издалека. Так что тот вполне закономерно изогнул на него бровь, когда Атлас оттеснил его здоровенного приятеля от дверцы пассажирского сидения. Устроившись на месте, Атлас одарил его самым широким оскалом, на который был способен, и спросил, нет ли в его коллекции дисков кого-нибудь из «клуба 27, если ты знаешь, о чем я». Спустя минуту, когда Пип вырулил со стоянки, они уже дурными голосами подпевали Джиму, который требовал, чтобы кто-нибудь показал ему дорогу к ближайшему виски-бару и не смел спрашивать о причинах. 

Огромный рыжий детина на заднем сидении тоже подпевал, и от его густого, низкого баса, казалось, вибрировал воздух. Зато Джон сидел тихо, как мышка, словно язык проглотил. Раз или два Атлас не утерпел и словно невзначай скосил глаза в зеркальце бокового вида. Выражение лица у Сноу было такое, будто его здорово огрели по голове, отшибив последние мозги, и теперь он только и может, что растеряно пялиться в одну точку совершенно стеклянными глазами.

Как Пип затормозил у подъездной дорожки Сноу, как они добрались до входной двери – все это он помнил плохо. В памяти отложилось только, как дрожали руки Джона, пока он пытался нащупать нужный ключ на связке, чтобы отомкнуть дверь. Атлас помнил, что это обстоятельство ударило в голову почище чего бы то ни было, чем он когда бы то ни было закидывался. Слова не говорились, поэтому чтобы выразить свой восторг и поощрение, он принялся вылизывать Сноу шею. Тогда Джон зашипел и вовсе выронил ключи.

Когда они наконец – не стараниями Сноу – оказались внутри, то тут же свернули подставку для зонтиков и жалобно тренькнувший чехол с гитарой, и едва не разбили зеркало. В потемках Атлас споткнулся о чьи-то сапоги, потом чуть не упал в фикус. Расцепиться хоть на мгновение, чтобы скоординироваться на местности, не представлялось возможным. Наконец ему удалось впечатать Джона в стенку и навалиться сверху.

Джон целовался так, будто с цепи сорвался. Лишенный напускной сдержанности и природной скованности, шипел и поскуливал Атласу в рот, словно в одночасье превратившись в сплошной оголенный нерв. Сходя с ума от восторга, Атлас запустил пятерню ему под рубашку и продрал ногтями по спине, от лопаток до самой поясницы. Джон взвыл, вцепился в него еще крепче и впечатал в себя, притираясь бедрами к бедрам.

Возможно, если бы Атлас был в нормальном состоянии, а не переживал острое помутнение рассудка, он бы отпустил по этому поводу какой-нибудь комментарий. Что-нибудь насчет тихонь, которым только дай волю, или о своих несомненных талантах развратителя, или о потенциальных талантах Джона, которые пригодились бы ему, вздумай он сменить профессию. Возможно. Даже скорее всего. Только от связных мыслей он в тот момент был дальше, чем когда-либо, поэтому только рванул чужой ремень так, будто между ними существовала многолетняя вражда, уходящая своими корнями глубоко в историю.

Вдруг на его пальцы, совсем непрофессионально сражающиеся с металлической пряжкой, легла ладонь. Руки у Джона все еще ходили ходуном, однако хватка оставалась крепкой.

\- Постой, - попросил он, и его шепот, торопливый и задыхающийся, ошпарил пах, отозвался сладким спазмом в точке соприкосновения вздыбленных ширинок. – Погоди.

\- За цветами сбегать?

\- Иди нахер. Ты точно уверен?

\- Сноу. Ради бога. Тормозная, блядь, жидкость. 

Чужая горячая ладонь скользнула к его шее. Большой палец очертил скулу, прошелся по влажным губам, потом подтолкнул вверх подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и встретиться с Джоном взглядом.

\- Я серьезно. – Чтобы разобрать его бормотание, понадобилось приложить немалые усилия. – Понимаешь, если мы сейчас... ну... А потом ты свинтишь... Если для тебя это не... Тогда лучше совсем не надо... Потому что я потом...

Атлас застыл. Моргнул раз, другой. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что если немедленно не скажет какую-нибудь глупость, то захлебнется собственными эмоциями.

\- Ну и идиотов берут в органы.

Джон улыбнулся. Улыбка была искренней, но немного нервной – как будто он волновался. Как будто для него происходящее значило хотя бы вполовину столько же, сколько значило для Атласа. Как будто он тоже...

Подцепив пальцем краешек кармана на его джинсах, Джон потянул его к себе. Развел в стороны полы рубашки, погладил кончиками пальцев полоску кожи внизу живота, проглядывающую между резинкой боксеров и перекрутившейся на бок футболкой. Сначала осторожно, потом уверенней. Горячая ладонь медленно поползла по его боку вверх, задирая одежду.

\- Я не знаю, что делать.

Атлас быстро облизнул губы.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Дальше все стало совсем иначе, чем он привык.

В его жизни случались мужчины, которые целовали его очень бережно. В большинстве случаев – представляя на его месте того, кого и в самом деле хотели бы бережно поцеловать. Изредка случались и такие, которые, вплетая пальцы в его волосы и мягко прихватывая его верхнюю губу, и в самом деле целовали его. Однако никогда еще такой целомудренный, почти детский поцелуй не вызывал в нем такую бурю эмоций.

Кончики пальцев Джона гладили лицо, прикасались к волосам, и от этого почему-то перехватывало дыхание и сбоило где-то в грудной клетке. Он решил бы, что это сходит с ума сердце, если бы совершенно точно не знал, что оно дислоцировалось со своего законного места и теперь доверчиво пульсировало Джону в губы.

Как сложно, оказывается, устоять на ногах, когда тебя целует кто-то, кому ты готов позволить делать это до тех пор, пока солнце не взорвется.

Сквозь собственный громыхающий в ушах пульс и их общее тяжелое дыхание, перемежающееся отчаянными поскуливаниями Джона, Атлас не сразу услышал шум на улице. Очнулся уже тогда, когда заглохли двигатели обеих машины и начали громко хлопать дверцы. Потом послышался лай ненормальной Нимерии, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать, и радостные вопли ее не менее шибанутой хозяйки. Звякнул клаксон брошенного прямо на газон велосипеда.

Джон замер, словно в камень обратился.

\- Нет.

Атлас ткнулся лбом в его лоб, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Не открывай дверь.

\- Я ее даже не запер!

\- Давай запрем.

\- У каждого из них есть ключи. – Судя по его злобному тону, даже правонарушителей, коррупцию и несправедливость Джон Сноу ненавидел меньше, чем этот жизненный факт.

\- Вон тот шкаф. Если вдвоем упереться, забаррикадируем дверь и...

\- Атлас.

Голоса снаружи становились все громче. Кто-то уже топал по ступенькам веранды, сбивая с ботинок налипшую грязь. Санса требовала, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ей, сколько сейчас времени и есть ли уже восемь, потому что в восемь начнется «Анатомия Грей», и если она пропустит начало, то откусит голову тому, кто будет стоять к ней ближе всех. Жойен желал знать, все ли видели, как классно он припарковался. Заливисто смеялся Рикон.

Атлас закрыл глаза, обнял Джона за шею и вознес мысленную благодарность Мадонне, Шер и пресвятым ангелам-угодникам за то, что не успел содрать с него джинсы. Если бы успел, никакое цунами из Старков и им сочувствующих не заставило бы его застегнуть их обратно.

Джон сцепил руки у него на поясе и уткнулся лицом ему в волосы.

\- Только не передумай, ладно? – попросил он куда-то Атласу в шею.

Тот очень постарался сделать так, чтобы его неконтролируемая, совершенно идиотская улыбка не просочилась в слова.

\- Дурак ты, Джон Сноу. Тупица, и ничего не...

Дверь наконец распахнулась, и громогласная людская лавина хлынула внутрь, в одночасье смывая их из прихожей в гостиную. Замелькали улыбающиеся лица, снимаемые куртки, собачьи хвосты, хрустящие пакеты и совершенно одуряющее пахнущие коробки с пиццей. Атлас и оглянуться не успел, как «эти странные Риды» уже жарили на кухне попкорн – по недоступным пониманию простого смертного причинам в сковородке, а не микроволновке. Слава богам, хотя бы додумались прикрыть ее крышкой, от этих всего можно было ожидать. Крышка, попавшаяся им, оказалась прозрачной, и брат и сестра склонились над ней совсем низко, чтобы самолично наблюдать, как лопается кукуруза. Каждый раз, как желтое зернышко подскакивало и превращалось из зернышка в попкорн, Мира подпрыгивала и взвизгивала. Если эти двое не скурили по косячку перед тем, как прийти сюда, Атлас готов был съесть собственные волосы.

Джон, в общей суматохе примостившийся было на подлокотник здоровенного зеленого кресла, поймал его за край рубашки и потянул на себя, приглашая устроиться рядом. Не успел Атлас и шагу сделать, рядом вдруг нарисовался Клиган. Согнав Джона с кресла одним движением брови, он укрыл кресло пледом и усадил туда Сансу - с такими предосторожностями, будто она была сделана из сахарной пудры и солнечного света, а кресло – из тысячи острых мечей. 

В конце концов они отыскали уголок не занятого никем пространства между кухней и гостиной.

\- Иногда я их ненавижу, - доверительно поведал ему Джон, упираясь виском в дверной косяк. 

По выкрашенному белой краской косяку – от пола до самой его макушки – тянулись разноцветные черточки. Рядом с каждой значилось имя, возраст и рост в сантиметрах. Черточки Сансы были розовыми, Брана – зелеными. Черточки Сноу, конечно, черными. Атлас улыбнулся.

\- Брось. Глянь, что за милашки.

Он кивнул на истерию перед телевизором. У ног Сансы, на ковре, Арья втолковывала какому-то мальчишке с бычьей шеей, угольно-черными вихрами и насупленным выражением лица, как программировать видео. Диван оккупировали Бран с Лето и Риконом: первый пытался отобрать у младшего братика геймбой, второй помогал, третий счастливо визжал, грозя вот-вот сорваться в ультразвук и повредить себе голосовые связки.

У Джона сделалось крайне страдальческое выражение лица.

\- Может, я ненавидел бы их меньше, реши они впереться сюда на десять минут позже.

\- Десять минут, Сноу? Я ради этого уламывал тебя целый месяц?

\- Ой, засохни.

\- Покомандуй мне тут. – Атлас приклеился к косяку с другой стороны. – А вот я их люблю.

Сноу поднял на него глаза. 

\- А меня?

Давно никому не удавалось вогнать его в краску. Чтобы скрыть это от Сноу, он немного повернул голову и позволил волосам упасть на лицо, занавешивая его от окружающего мира. Джон качнулся было вперед – наверняка для того, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Но тут Санса – душенька! – избавила его от необходимости отвечать, рявкнув из своего кресла:

\- Тихо все! «Анатомия Грей» сейчас начнется!

Риды на кухне запищали, в срочном порядке переправляя готовый попкорн из огромной сковородки в пластиковую посудину. Брыкающийся и хохочущий Рикон все-таки умудрился вывернуться из захвата старшего брата и унесся в коридор, совершенно уверенный, что сумеет спрятаться, пока Бран будет хромать следом. Сандор велел Арье принести ему банку пива из холодильника, и обидно привычным жестом отвесил подзатыльник ее дружку, когда тот поинтересовался, можно ли ему тоже, «мистер Клиган, сэр».

«Анатомия Грей», которую до встречи с Сансой Старк Атлас никогда не видел, а после – жалел, что это обстоятельство претерпело изменения, в большинстве случаев раздражала его. Но иногда, когда он по каким-то призрачным, неустойчивым причинам чувствовал себя счастливым – адски смешила. Поэтому он растянулся на ковре перед телевизором, задрав в воздух ноги. Клиган швырнул в него диванной подушкой, Атлас подпихнул ее под грудь и подпер кулаком подбородок. К левому боку тут же притулилась теплая собачья спина, к правому – Сноу, которого можно было бодать носом в плечо и на которого можно было периодически бросать многообещающие взгляды. На спину ему, ничтоже сумняшеся, влез Рикон, на которого заставка этого сериала из ада действовала, как первоклассное снотворное. Он чувствовал, как кто-то – надо думать, одна из девчонок – пытается поймать его ступню, но дрыгнул ногой, и его оставили в покое. 

И пока на экране Мередит втолковывала Дереку, что он пустоголовый болван и должен был рассказать ей, что женат, перед тем, как начинать с ней встречаться, Атлас думал, что он, конечно, тоже хотел бы, чтобы вся эта щенячья куча мала ввалилась сюда немного позже. Хоть на десять минут, хоть на пятнадцать, хоть на час, а в идеале – и вовсе завтрашним вечером. 

Однако он решил, что, наверное, переживет.


	11. Бран

Жойен поставил чашку с кофе на стопку журналов рядом с диваном. 

Журналы все, как один, были старые – в месяцы, минувшие после аварии, ни у кого не наблюдалось особенного желания заниматься обновлением подписок. «Мир видеоигр» Арьи чередовался «Мари Клэр» Сансы: Бран помнил, как, узнав, что у этого журнала имеется множество подвидов, включающие в себя вышивку, дизайн, шитье и декор, сестра едва не рехнулась, пытаясь выбрать между ними. Истерия затянулась на неделю и кончилось только тогда, когда Клиган втихаря сходил на почту и оформил подписки на все журналы «Мари Клэр», которые только существовали в природе. Санса, конечно, распричиталась, что у них нет денег на такое расточительство, но даже маленькому Рикону было понятно, что румянец на ее щеках свидетельствует вовсе не о недовольстве. В ответ на это Сандор прорычал, что пусть Пташка выбирает: либо она принимает гребаные журналы и обмазывается ими с ног до головы, либо он заматывает ей клюв изолентой, чтобы не чирикала. 

В самом низу стопки виднелась парочка корешков «Дневника скалолаза» - толстого ежемесячного буклета, который он так любил, потому что помимо тонн рекламы дорогого оборудованья тот печатал и настоящие истории – как из жизни профессиональных скалолазов, так и присланные любителями. Когда-то – совсем недавно – он мечтал, что однажды там появится и его история. Сначала в разделе любительских писем... А потом – со временем - и в разделе профессионалов. 

Горечь всколыхнулась и противно омыла горло, и Бран взял чашку, чтобы сделать несколько глотков и смыть ее обратно.

\- Я мог бы и сам, - заметил он.

\- Конечно, мог бы. – Передав еще одну чашку Мире, Жойен устроился на полу, сложив ноги по-турецки. Его волнистые каштановые волосы, длинные спереди и коротко подстриженные сзади, упали ему на глаза, и он машинальным жестом зачесал их на сторону. – Но если человек всегда сам делает себе чай, в конце концов он превратится в старую злобную вонючку. 

Бран понятия не имел, откуда Риды черпают свои странные жизненные кредо, но надеялся, что там еще много.

Жойен положил руку ему на колено и улыбнулся.

\- Наслаждайся, Бран. Когда ты избавишься от костылей, Мира так загоняет тебя, что ты станешь скучать по дням, когда мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать.

Сестра бросила на него строгий взгляд.

\- Не думаю, что Бран когда-нибудь будет скучать по нынешним временам.

\- Не занудничай, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

\- Я не обиделся, - поспешил заверить их Бран. – Я просто...

Как объяснить им, что он, всегда такой подвижный и живой, за эти месяцы настолько засиделся в своем сломанном теле, что ожидание уже мутировало в манию, в такую жажду действия, совладать с которой нет никаких сил? Однажды, прошлым летом, они с Арьей и Джоном видели по каналу Истории передачу про побеги из тюрем. Там говорилось, что значительная часть побегов – как удачных, так и не очень – совершается заключенными в период, когда их срок вот-вот закончится. Тогда это показалось Брану очень странным. Если преступник отсидел за решеткой девять лет, чего ему стоит посидеть еще годик? Теперь, когда после долгих месяцев лечения, физиотерапии и прочих болезненных процедур, он наконец встал из коляски и потихоньку начал осваивать костыли, поведение беглых заключенных больше не составляло для него загадки.

Можно долгое время жить на хлебе и воде, но как только твоих ноздрей коснется запах готовящегося неподалеку гамбургера... 

\- Просто хотел бы сделать сам, - закончил он. – В следующий раз. Для нас троих. Наверное, это замет уйму времени, и я, наверное, обязательно что-нибудь кокну, но...

\- Я понимаю, - улыбнулся Жойен. – Так точно. Следующий чай с тебя, засранец. Только учти, я засыплю тебя запросами. Ты у меня по всей кухне соевое молоко и карамельный сироп искать будешь.

Бран ухмыльнулся в свою кружку. Ну-ну, посмотрим. Если Жойен Рид и в самом деле сумеет победить в себе курицу-наседку, это будет то еще зрелище.

Втроем они сидели в гостиной дома покойной тетки Лианы, который теперь принадлежал Джону. Несмотря на совсем ранее утро, сквозь большие окна проникало много света. Он лежал вытянутыми в ромбы прямоугольниками на полу, на разбросанных всюду после вчерашнего сеанса «Анатомии Грей» подушках, на спине дрыхнущего Лето, на плече Миры и на его дурацких ногах.

В доме в кой-то веки раз было тихо. На окне позвякивали ветряные колокольчики, собранные Лианной из ракушек, по улице изредка проезжали машины или раздавались чьи-то отдаленные голоса, но никто не резался в приставку, не орал благим матом, пытаясь перекричать радио и телевизор, не носился по коридору, словно умалишенный, и не пел в ванной дурным голосом. Даже собаки молчали. Так что в их кружке-на-троих царствовала спокойная тишина, чем-то напоминающая медитативное единение. Бран очень любил разговаривать с Ридами и слушать их истории, но вот такие моменты безмолвного взаимопонимания любил, пожалуй, даже больше.

Покончив с чаем, Жойен пристроил свою чашку на краешек кофейного столика. После вчерашнего столпотворения в доме царил такой бардак, что возвращать посуду на кухню, тем самым стараясь придать комнате хоть какую-то иллюзию порядка, не было никакого смысла.

\- Интересно, где все? – спросил он, со вкусом потягиваясь.

\- Санса и Сандор вчера ушли ночевать домой, - ответила Мира. – Рикон уснул в сушилке для белья, отказался дислоцироваться и до сих пор там дрыхнет, а Арья с утра пораньше унеслась кататься на роликах с этим мальчишкой Уотерсом, пока Джон не проснулся и не заставил ее стричь газон. 

Жойен хихикнул.

\- Сомневаюсь, что Джон сегодня кого-либо заставит что-либо делать. Арья глупышка - могла бы воспользоваться возможностью и выпросить у него что угодно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Словно в ответ на его вопрос, ручка на двери в спальню Сноу вдруг провернулась. Дверь приоткрылась, и в коридор выплыл Джон. То есть, Бран полагал, что это на самом деле был Джон, а не какой-нибудь инопланетный дух, вселившийся в тело его сводного брата. Потому что Джон по утрам причесывался. И даже если не причесывался, его волосы все равно никогда не превращались в такое воронье гнездо всего за одну ночь. И откуда у него на шее эти странные синяки? Он был завернут в простыню и в общем и целом выглядел так, будто ночью не спал, а дрался с медведем.

\- С добрым утречком, - поприветствовал его Жойен, нахально скалясь во весь рот.

Джон одарил его совершенно осоловелым взглядом. Поплотнее завернувшись в свой кокон, он, ни слова не говоря, прошлепал мимо них на кухню, открыл холодильник, схватил бутылку воды, ополовинил ее несколькими мощными глотками, а остальное заключил в объятья и утащил обратно в спальню. 

\- Слава яйцам, - сказала Мира, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь.

\- Я думаю, теперь его точно можно будет уломать. Может, сначала он и упрется рогом для проформы, но со временем...

\- Да, ты прав. Хорошо все складывается. А если он вдруг заупрямится, можно будет попросить Атласа снять футболку, тогда Сноу впадет в транс и подпишет все, что угодно.

Они с Жойеном обменялись многоступенчатым, сложносочиненным рукопожатием, которое включало в себя больше элементов, чем Бран смог бы запомнить.

\- Да о чем это вы? - не выдержал он. – Что происходит? На что Джон должен согласиться? 

Риды, как один, вдруг посерьезнели и уставились на него своими абсолютно одинаковыми большими зелеными глазищами.

\- Мы не хотели рассказывать тебе, пока не заручимся поддержкой Сансы и Джона, - начал Жойен.

\- Да, - подхватила Мира. - Понимаешь, если бы ты загорелся этой идеей, а в конце концов вышло бы так, что твои брат или сестра не согласились бы... Поверь мне, это очень большое разочарование, и мы хотели по возможности оградить тебя от него. Так что не злись, что мы держали все в тайне.

\- Но вчера я разговаривал с Сансой, и она сказала, что доверяет нам и думает, что это отличная идея. Тем более что в доме скоро появится ребеночек, и все ее внимание будет приковано к нему. Маленькие дети, знаешь ли, отнимают о-о-очень много времени и сил.

\- А ведь есть еще и Рикон, и Арья... Да и ателье – долго ли Джейни Пуль и Маргери продержатся там без нее?

\- Так что Санса согласилась. Не думай, что это оттого, что они считает тебя обузой. Она жить без тебя не может и заставила меня поклясться, что мы станем звонить ей при каждой возможности, засыпать ее отчетами и фотографиями...

\- Так что теперь дело лишь за Джоном. Но твой брат – умный малый и не станет противиться. А если вдруг станет, мы уверены, Санса отвесит ему хорошенький подзатыльник...

\- Или Атлас, не знаю, пригрозит прекратить ходить по дому в этих своих футболках, которые как сеточки...

Тут до Брана наконец дошло, что если он не остановит Ридов сейчас, то они не остановятся уже никогда. Он повзрослеет, а потом состарится и поседеет на этом диване, а они все так и будут молоть языками. Выбросив руку в сторону, Бран схватил один из своих новеньких, отливающих хромом костылей и заехал им Жойену по предплечью.

\- А теперь объясните мне так, чтобы я понял, - потребовал он. – На что именно Санса согласилась? Что вы опять затеяли?

Мира воспитано подняла руку. Бран кивнул, и она принялась говорить. Видно было, что она старается изложить все коротко и ясно, однако глаза ее горели энтузиазмом, а в голос то и дело пробивалось какое-то детское возбуждение.

\- Значит так. Ты же знаешь, что мы с Жойеном родом из Новой Зеландии, да? Наши родители до сих пор живут там, у них небольшое поместье неподалеку от лесов Крайстчерч, на том из островов, что южнее. И, понимаешь, мы уже давно думали о том, чтобы наведаться туда. Не вернуться насовсем, а просто съездить в гости, немного попутешествовать по тамошним землям. Может, месяц-другой, может, полгода, а может, и весь год – зависит от обстоятельств и от нашего желания. Меня сейчас ничто не держит в Америке, стажировка Жойена вот-вот подойдет к концу. Если мой братец-балбес хочет заняться медициной всерьез, ему стоит немного развеяться перед тем, как окунаться в этот дурдом с головой – потом, знаешь ли, времени для путешествий может не представиться еще очень долго. Так вот, мы подумали...

\- Там очень красиво! – вклинился Жойен. – Леса, сколько хватает глаз. Можно гулять по лугам целый день, и не встретить ни души, не увидеть ни одного пластикового пакета или сигаретного окурка. Можно ночевать под открытым небом рядом с костром, а можно – в каких-нибудь заброшенных сараях или зимовьях, которые встретятся нам по пути. Возьмем с собой только самое необходимое, и будем питаться тем, что сумеем раздобыть – Мира отлично охотится и ловит рыбу, я могу собрать из тамошних трав и кореньев такой суп, что закачаешься. Знаю, звучит все это слегка подозрительно, но, поверь, мы выросли в тех краях, и это было счастливое детство. А скалы! О, Бран, какие там скалы! Бран?..

Он очень сильно старался сохранить бесстрастное, вежливо-безразличное выражение лица, но, видимо, все-таки потерпел неудачу, потому что и Жойен, и Мира вдруг взвились с колен и облепили его с двух сторон. Ему стало бы стыдно – взрослый парень, уже почти пятнадцать, а распустил сопли, словно девчонка! – если бы не было так горько. Конечно, Бран знал, что когда-нибудь это произойдет. Для Жойена он – всего лишь пациент, нуждающийся в квалифицированной сиделке. А Мира! Такая красивая и умная, на кой ей водить дружбу с еще одним сломанным мальчишкой, не умеющим даже передвигаться самостоятельно и являющимся обузой для всей своей семьи? Да, он понимал, что рано или поздно они его покинут. Но этот момент все равно застал его врасплох. А Санса, значит, уже подписала документы об окончании найма... Могла бы хоть намекнуть ему, чтобы он мог подготовиться к этому разговору... Не выставил бы себя на посмешище, и слезы в глазах не стояли бы, как стоят сейчас...

\- Бран? – Мира пригладила его волосы. Жойен с другой стороны озабоченно заглядывал в лицо. – Бран, что случилось? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Снова судорога? Жойен, притащи крем, у меня в сумке...

\- Нет! Я в порядке.

\- Я же вижу, что это не так. Давай, молодой человек, хватит строить из себя неуязвимого супергероя. Где болит?

\- Нигде не болит, отцепись. – Бран мотнул головой, сбрасывая ее руку. Потом буркнул грубо: – Когда вы уезжаете? 

\- Мы? – Жойен уселся на пятки у его ног. Выглядел он страшно разочарованным. – Так значит, ты совсем-совсем не хочешь? С нами?

В гостиной воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Слышно было только, как сопит во сне Лето и щелкает, вставая на место, недостающий кусочек паззла в глупой голове Брана Старка.

*

\- Но я ведь буду задерживать вас!

\- Мы никуда не спешим. Говорю же – мы можем проделывать этот трек столько, сколько заблагорассудится, никто нас никуда не подгоняет. Видал я придурков, которые путешествуют по Новой Зеландии впопыхах. И, да будет тебе известно, зрелище это более чем грустное.

\- Но коляска...

\- Забудь о коляске. Ты уже можешь передвигаться на костылях, и, поверь мне, с каждой неделей, с каждым днем это будет даваться тебе все легче. Совсем скоро мы выбросим одну из этих глупых палок, а потом и вторую.

\- А как же школа?

\- Так. Я не понял. Ты хочешь начать собирать вещи, или хочешь сидеть здесь и придумывать отмазки, чтобы не ехать с нами?

Бран улыбнулся. Отмазки, чтобы не ехать с ними! Отличная шутка, хоть отправляй Луису СиКею. Не забыть бы только поставить копирайт. 

Он как раз собирался сказать Жойену, что не отказался бы от их невероятного, чудесного предложения даже под страхом смерти. Что он и мечтать не смел, что однажды на его долю перепадет такое оглушающее и ослепляющее счастье. Собирался объяснить – или, по крайней мере, попытаться объяснить, потому что он сомневался, что кто-либо на свете мог понять глубину его восторга, густо замешенного на страхе, что что-то пойдет не так и поездку придется отменить – что происходящее кажется ему слишком волшебным, чтобы и в самом деле оказаться реальностью. Он много о чем собирался сказать, надеясь, что не разревется в процессе от избытка чувств, словно малолетка, но тут дверь спальни Джона снова открылась, избавляя его от потока соплей, за который потом наверняка стало бы стыдно. 

В коридор просочился Атлас. Исключая простыню, обернуться которой не удосужился, выглядел он в точности таким же потрепанным, как и Джон... Разве что вместо растерянности излучал прямо-таки осязаемое самодовольство. Если у Джона на лбу было написано «Я не уверен, что это не сон», то довольную физиономию Атласа украшала табличка с надписью «Я не сон, лапочка. Не стоит благодарности»

\- Выспался? – поинтересовался у него Жойен тоном, невинность в котором мог заподозрить лишь очень наивный человек. Бран подумал, что если улыбка Рида станет хоть чуть-чуть шире, его голова треснет пополам.

Атлас показал ему средний палец и удалился в ванную, гордо задрав нос.

Жойен и Мира синхронно вздохнули и опустили головы на плечи Брана. 

\- Подумать только, - сказала Мира с его правого плеча, - когда мы вернемся, у Сансы уже будет сын или дочка. А может, и сын, и дочка.

\- А Рикону, наверное, к тому времени уже подарят собаку.

\- И когда ты вернешься, ты войдешь в этот дом на своих двоих. Без всяких там глупых костылей и колясок.

\- Может, вернувшись, мы обнаружим, что Джон снова притащил кого-нибудь с улицы.

Жойен отвесил ему щелбан, не поднимая головы с его плеча.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не думаю. По-моему, теперь уже все.

Из ванной послышался шум воды и приглушенное мурлыканье. В открытое окно было слышно, как кто-то – в жизни не угадать! - на ужасающей скорости пронесся вдоль их забора то ли на скейте, то ли на роликах. Где-то далеко, в глубине дома, запиликал геймбой, с которым не расставался Рикон. Даже собаки, до этого мирно спавшие на ковре, зашевелились.

Риды оплели его руками, словно плющ - дерево. Обнявшись, они сидели на диване в гостиной и слушали, как просыпается мир вокруг.


End file.
